Atmos High Vs Cyclonia High
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: Atmosia and Cyclonia are now high schools and our loveable characters attend their proper schools. Some might fall in love, some might become friends, just know that there will always be...high school drama. -Currently discontinued but old chapters will be updated-
1. Chapter 1

A Jackson JS22 Dinky DKA Electric guitar on it's stand next to her ESP F-50 Electric guitar with her Peavey VYPYR VIP 3 1000W 1x12 Guitar Modeling Combo Amp sitting snuggling behind her still uninstalled surround sound stereos for her home theater. She had about three Novation Launchpad 5s scattered around her bed, an Akai Professional MPK49 Keyboard USB MIDI Controller near her window on it's stand.

Her brand new Numark Mixtrack Quad DJ Controller on a table with a bunch of bricks holding it up, to shorten this...she had a lot of musical instruments just lying around and waiting to be used after school to make her beautiful music that ranged from soft melodies to hardcore dubstep under an alias name and band that made her rich within just three months of working with the right people.

Self portraits and portraits of others were hanged on her walls to either dry or to be shown off to those who dared entered her "chamber" that she has skills of all sorts, she was a master when it came to be artistic and even got her drawings accepted by major game companies who even used some for their own purposes such as game case art.

As rich and happy as she seemed deep down she would always feel a bit empty, her parents were dead by burning to death in a freak house fire at a friends house that took only two others. That left her with her grandmother a strict woman who preferred to teach her granddaughter the ways of being a proper woman and how to have manners and so on. But of course the young teen would hear nothing of it although she always went to the session anyway and tried her hardest to please her grandmother and pass the darned things just so she could return to her room and work on the things she actually liked doing, it was either that or stay there longer than normal.

Right now the young girl was at school and her name was Lark Cyclonis, she went to Atmos High in her hometown called Atmosis, it wasn't a very considerably boring place as long as you had things to do, the right friends and had a strict time on certain stuff so you never got too bored of it, the neighboring towns were pretty fun too.

There was easy access to the mountains where a few wild people liked to live in an area they called Blizzaris and snowboard around, they normally had to head down to ground level to get any sort of food in the nearby woods but they mainly stayed in their area enjoying the cold and ability to shred when ever.

Atmos High's two rivals were Cyclonia High and Talon Academy, Cyclonia high was for only the wealthiest of kids in the town, there they learned how to be proper, manners, business, music, and more which made them always have the highest marks when it came to intelligence scores but they never did lack behind coming always second in physical activities. Talon Academy on the other hand was an elementary through middle school where the young kids learned the basics to get them into either high school of their choice or..more of class rank and then once of age, and grade level, sent them off to high school.

* * *

_This is pretty much supposed to be Storm Hawks but in real life as multiple areas, every Terra will be connected but of course by distances and is supposed to be multiple towns or one huge large one (I might decide later). For now the focus was supposed to be on Master Cyclonis's room which is vaguely described so far only by mentioning her instruments and artistic skills by the drawings mentioned. Then it advances into the three schools Atmosia has, I had to change the name of the school to Atmos because the main Terra itself (Terra Atmosia) just fit better for the whole town rather than the school in my opinion. Then of course every school has a rival or two and they happen to be Cyclonia High and Talon Academy. Talon Academy isn't much of an rival since it's mainly children but they do participate in sports with the older children anyway to prepare them for the sports in their high school. Talon Academy is only there to prepare them for the high school they are most likely to get into and nothing more, from there the high school will really teach them things. I'm not saying Talon Academy won't teach them the basics you and me may have learned, I'm just saying it's mainly a prep school for the final school before you are thrown into the real world of business and working and so on._ _This is Piper x Cyclonis with maybe some other couples added into it. _


	2. Chapter 2

The clicking of heels echoed down the halls as everyone's heads turned to face the classroom door as they got  
closer and closer to the room, the teacher still writes on the chalkboard as if nothing is happening, he is full  
of himself more then most kids in the school are really. He finds himself to be the best teacher there is in the  
whole town really...if anything the whole world.

He turns around to find his students completely absorbed by random materials such as poster boards, extra homework  
from other classes, spit balls, their brand new pencils from the school store or destroying an eraser to only  
flick it at him later.

The clicking of the heels stop right at his door, everyone takes a deep breath in almost perfect unison as they  
all, almost, stare right across to each other before returning their previous gaze back to the door and dropping  
any materials. Was this the headmaster? Was there even a headmaster? Who is outside the door? why are they wear-  
ing such annoying shoes to school? Do they not know that heels of any type are not allowed due to them being a  
constant distraction?

The door slowly slid open as everyone slowly took another breathe as if they almost forgot how to breathe without  
being told to do so, they were taught strictly so it wasn't amazing if they even had to be reminded that they  
could breathe without being told when to.

The door was finally forced open and behind it stood a girl with horrid grape wine hair, the color of it was hard  
to describe to the eyes, but her face was tight against her skin, jaw was pointed as if she was a torpedo, her  
whole body looked as if she was ready to be shot out of a canon and pierce a helicopter with ease. She clicked  
her way to the front of the desk and handed the teacher a note.

Sharply she turned around causing everyone to sit back in their desks sharply and stare at her with amazement  
was she from a different town? Who was this girl? What is up with her horrid outfit? No fashion sense at all.

She simply walked to the back of the room and took an empty seat next to the most richest kid in school...and the  
world. Her parents owned every big company there was, called all the big shots, and even had tight connection  
with scary people...making her one you did not to mess with.

The new girl was never assigned any seat which was always to be assigned or one could never sit down, the girl  
was also never given a handbook or simply threw it away because she was not wearing her school uniform at all  
but instead was wearing a tight skin suit with those infernal knee high heels that clicked and clapped down  
the halls surely causing her to get at least 5 detentions in one day.

She glared at everyone who simply stared amazed at her, the school was known for the rich, the "evil" and what  
not...but she? She simply didn't care for anything obviously.

The rich girl looked up from her studies and stared at her new row "partner" her hood hid any sort of emotion  
so it was hard to tell if she glared, stared surprised or what she felt about this new girl who dared to get so  
close to her. The two stared at each other for a bit "I'm Ravess..." Ravess held out her hand and for the first  
time ever, the rich girl spoke "Cyclonis..Master Cyclonis."

Ravess smiled at the girl having to add Master to her name and Cyclonis simply returned to studying for Anatomy  
which was next hour (4th hour).

The Class returned to normal as the teacher coughed and forced them to pay attention to the complex math problem  
that he took his time writing (Calculus 3rd hour).

* * *

_(I have never taken Calculus or any AP class before so I had no idea what to say the math problem was) _

_What I wanted to achieve with the rich girl (Cyclonis) was to show how much power she has which is supposed to connect to her in the show Storm Hawks. Only royalty or those deserving of it could own the throne no matter the age, no peasant could just gain the through to rule the world, the point of making such a big deal out of her, her room and more things was to show that in real life. Cyclonis could snap and a butler or maid would be at her side awaiting her orders like dogs, she is of royalty in a sense. (In this story you are pretty much blocking out the rest of the world and only focusing on the Terras being used as towns and etc.) _

_What I wanted to gain with Ravess was that she is the type to not really listen to anyone who gives her orders (her, snipe and sometimes Ace fail to follow her orders all the way through, along with Ravess thinking she would be a better ruler and one time while Cyclonis was gone even tried to take her place.) so she is pretty much going to be the rebel of the school, the girl you don't want to mess with...but of course WILL have to bend her knee to Cyclonis. _

_I also wanted to show how strict Cyclonia is (Cyclonis of course doesn't accept failure, her grandmother runs the school and of course won't accept failure either) so I wanted to really emphasis on that with every little detail I could about how the children act to even something some of us are used to...the clicking of heels down the hall. _

_I also felt that something must have attracted Cyclonis to Ravess or the other way around for the two to even team up in the cartoon, that in some part of their plan they have respect for each other, they have sort of a mutual respect in some sort of way although it will go up and down in the fanfiction later on. _


	3. Chapter 3

Ravess sat right next to me during lunch time, it was uncertain if she felt scared inside to sit alone or  
to sit by others, or if she felt that she was immediately friends with Ace and me after introducing herself to  
once again dare to sit by us.

All of my other...and lower friends stared at Ravess completely amazed by her courage, normally the new kids would  
cower in fear of the "fearsome gothic girl" although I was never one to say words, but apparently my aura could make some run for miles...along with my personal and family reputation.

But it personally didn't bother me because if she caused trouble I could always get Ace on her.

So I continued eating the blood red jello I packed and sipping at the cold fruit punch as if nothing happened, it seemed as if Ravess reached a mutual respect for me with the simple stare in third hour.

A big bulk of a man with dark blue hair and an almost innocent look upon his face sat down across from Ravess  
and bunched up his body as he ate and tried not to hit anyone with his giant like body as he moved around.

He seemed so careful with everything he touched as if he thought he would break it if he did not handle it gently.

"I'm Snipe miss" he looked up scared as he tried looking at me from under my dark hood "Cyclonis...Master  
Cyclonis" I held out my hand elegantly although cautious but he carefully shook it with only three fingers and his two others  
curled.

He seemed like an absolute gentleman...for now.

The three of us resumed eating lunch while the whole cafeteria roared with chats of all type, school drama,  
complaints about work, of after school activities, and so on.

We three on the other hand sat in absolute silence within each other until another boy sat down right across from me with a loud cheer of joy and testosterone.

His name was Ace.

"Ace...calm yourself" whispered Cyclonis as she scooped the last of her jello into her mouth and focused her  
attention back to her current book on religion (currently) and it's history (past) (AP History 5th hour).

"How can I calm down when we just won against Atmos High! AWOOOOOOOOOOO" the man named Ace howled like a wolf at  
the football victory.

He forced a bookmark into the old book, took it away, closed it and slid it across the table far away from my grasp.

"Remind me again as to why we are friends..." my words tend to always came out like whispers and nothing more.

There were many rumors as to why that was, and all of them were just as ridiculous as the last.

"Because I'm freaking awesome" the boy scarfed down his food like the animal he seemed to currently be before  
chewing on a toothpick...typical old time greaser behavior much?

He seemed to pretty much be a giant cliché at the moment, totally over used and out of date.

The four split ways as they all went to completely different classes, Ace and Snipe had weights and conditioning, Ravess  
had band (she is only in it to be the best there is and of course boss everyone around since her music is so  
'superior' than anyone else out there), and I went to Anatomy.

For peace and quiet and to enjoy the sounds of dissection.

* * *

_Here I just wanted to introduce Ace and snipe into the group, I also wanted to show the difference in each character just by their classes alone. Ace is intelligent more so than either Ravess or Snipe but the two are nothing compared to Cyclonis or Ace in strength or intelligence and I wanted to show that by classes. With Cyclonis have AP classes, Snipe mainly going for anything that isn't really artistic, Ravess going more for the artistic side and Ace going all ways to strengthen everything._ _Ace is on the football team and hopefully you can guess who is his rival on Atmosia High's football team, I was struggling with putting Snipe into the story but I figured during lunch time would be the best since I went once again with the classes, they would all have almost a diff range of classes so they hardly see each other in school so it just fit. Bringing the Storm Hawks into the story (and their friends) will be a bit more difficult although I have already worked on getting Cyclonis and Piper to meet. I will also switch from Cyclonis's POV to this type of POV...back and forth sometimes, so bear with me._


	4. Chapter 4

After school I parted ways with my new "acquaintances" and headed downtown with Ace who always stayed at my place although I swear he had his own place.

"So what are we doing today?" he placed his hands behind his head and stretched as we passed Atmos High on our way downtown to see a big event at the town's baseball field.

It was Atmos High vs Talon Academy and I knew Ace would love to see the game even if I personally hated going to them.

"To see the game downtown, the baseball game" I reopened my book and returned to my spot from lunch and let him guide  
us through crowds.

Slowly I could tell he was getting "super" pumped deep down and was ready to start screaming his head off for the  
Talons to win although they normally never do.

Ace let go of me for a second to buy a hotdog so I decided to lean against a lamp post and ended the reading there.

If I read while the game was on Ace would yell at me although he normally could care less if I never  
cheered and simply sat there.

But he for some reason he always wanted me to pay attention to every game we went to.

I closed my eyes briefly to only be tackled a few seconds after by a slim figure "Oh..my god! I am so sorry!

Are you ok?" a girl spoke in a scared tone as she lifted me off the ground, I quickly pulled my hood back on hoping no one saw my face.

"Oh.." we stared at each other as the stranger just realized who she fell onto "I..I am so sorry" her  
words came out like a broken record as her eyes slowly got larger in fear.

I raised a hand to silence her "it's not a problem" a small smile was forced onto my face to assure the girl that my fake feelings were "true" and that it didn't bother me one bit that I was just roughly tackled to the ground.

_The stranger still held a tight grip on Cyclonis's waist as she was still stunned but this time by her beauty, it_  
_was a rare thing to ever see the rich girls face, she hardly ever took off her hood while around others, her hair_  
_looked silky soft from afar and up close as it showered perfectly over her breasts and her bangs clipped to the_  
_side by a single pin put perfectly by her soft and well cared for hands._

_Her eyes a perfect violet/purple that were easy to get lost in_

"You can let me go now..." I whispered, my breathe smelled slightly of cherry jello and my perfume gave off a lavender hint.

"Sorry" the new stranger let go of me and backed up completely embarrassed.

But I wasn't going to let this stranger get away so easily.

"I'm Cyclonis" holding out my small and thin hand in want of a handshake from this beautiful girl before her.

The girl had skin that was like a mixture of dark and milk chocolate and looked rough to the touch but was smooth.

Her dark ,yet lighter than Snipe's, blue hair stood up on it's ends  
almost like Ravess's if not being added by an orange headband, her eyes were like honey and for the first time  
ever you liked the bitter liquid.

"I..I'm Piper" the two shook hands, Piper on the other hand was internally freaking out, not many or none at all  
of her status were able to even go near people of Cyclonia High without being pummeled to death by the football  
team who protected their school although didn't lag behind on bullying the weaker and less important kids in  
their own school.

"Nice to meet you Piper" Slipping my delicate hands into Ace's varsity jacket pockets.

The boy felt the need to always give it to her no matter how many times she bothered to return it, it would always be found the next day in her locker or closet at home.

"Nice to meet you too Cy" the girl smiled until realizing she didn't say the full name of such a dangerous girl  
"I mean Cyclonis..unless it's already cool to give you a nickname, which I doubt it is-" Piper was cut short by a  
small smirk and snicker from me, Piper blushed slightly.

"Hmph" Cyclonis looked to her left to find Ace finished with his snack and picking at his teeth with his tooth-  
pick.

"I see you two are getting along...rare" he stared down slightly at Cyclonis who returned the stare before  
turning to Piper "well bye" the two waved goodbye to each other before parting ways, although both heading to  
the game.

* * *

_Cyclonis only bothers going to games just for Ace and of course Ace likes her to pay attention to each one because he feels that it's just important that she does (it will be explained more later on as to why.)_

_It will also be explained more as to why he stays with her and not going home, yes Piper ran into Cyclonis on accident but Cy puts on a fake smile so the girl doesn't run away, as you can see this is pretty much a 'love at first sight' so Cy didn't want Piper running away and not being able to at least get her name. Piper tends to ramble off about things I felt as if that was sorta perfect for her to do. Oh and yes I may have just tortured you by thinking there might be some slight CyclonisxDarkAce I know..I'm evil, there will be more torture later on._


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at my ceiling thinking about the girl I met yesterday, her name was Piper her skin was a dark brown which was a rarity in this town..in fact now that I think of it I don't think any brown skinned people have been in this town for centuries..I wonder how she is alive right now.

That reminds me of her eyes..the word alive..they were so..alive, so full of life and joy and happiness even when gazing upon me it seemed as if she could just brighten up everyone's world with just a few words like some master of the art.

The color of her eyes seemed out of this world as they were a beautiful dark honeyed color, as if a god just poured his rich honey into her empty eye sockets while creating her and produced such beautiful eyes.

It was hard to get my mind off of her once the madness started, she became like a disease that spread fast and was entertainingly enough not contagious, no one else even bothered to acknowledge her besides her friends and those wishing to pick a fight with her, until then her existence seemed as if it meant almost nothing to the world but now she meant something to someone..someone big, that someone is me.

I rose from my bed as if I rose from the dead and slammed my feet upon the ground feeling strong and mighty, but it was a usual routine I did to annoy my grandmother and the servants who then felt the need to sweep the whole area beneath my room as if I contaminated it.

They hardly showed any respect to me, one day I, and I promise it, one day I'll fire them all and hire only those deserving of being in my presence.

Until then I shuffled around to get feeling back into my feet and slipped on my clothes, it normally consisted of black skinny jeans, knee high converse shoes, some black shirt (I swear they are all starting to feel the same to me now), a thin sweater, my backpack, and Ace's dumb Varsity Jacket.

He always stayed at my house but slips away at night to leave his Jacket in my closet to then complain about it in the morning..if he would just keep it with him at all times and not intentionally leave it there he wouldn't have to deal with the winter, spring, and fall chills!

Normally I would try to slip out the door but today I jumped out the window and landed on a fence, which I carefully jumped down from, and continued my journey to the uptown coffee shop.

The coffee shop was a small apartment area where the bottom was a coffee shop, the middle was a bakery and place for the gamers to nerd out over things and the top was the owner's bedroom and personal area but he normally let a few in there to relax and read if the first and second level were too noisy to be in.

Which normally didn't happen unless the football team was in there, although most wouldn't be seen in there unless dragged in with a hangover and in desperate need of a kick to the face..sometimes literally and sometimes not.

It was a small sized shop but it always smelled wonderful because of a large array of fresh coffee beans being grinded and served to customers just how they like it, with the bakery just above sending wonderful smells down the stairs and sending many up to buy at least a bag of fresh cookies before heading out to school or their other activities.

I sat down right across the counter with Ace's Jacket, ordered a single french vanilla medium coffee and continued my book from the day before, it was 'the Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe a Gothic romantic writer and one of my favorites but for the first time ever I decided to read one of the more known stories of his rather than something like "Eldorado" or "The Bells" which not many have heard of unless a fan or possibly just come across the book in some old dusty library hidden deep into the depths of the earth with remains of old tattered books and burned ashes of some others just lying around and dirtying the air. (1)

The coffee almost warmed my heart and body with every sip as the occasional opening of the door quickly swept in a cold rush of air straight to my seat but my body remained unmoved unless my hand carefully flipped a page of the borrowed book.

It wasn't long before Ace sat down across from me and slammed his head into the table shaking every object on it and even tipping over the sugar shaker. "What is it now Ace?" he lifted his head and a large red bruise was slowly forming on his forehead "the game is coming and we need a new game plan to destroy those wretched Storm Hawks!" he hissed and clenched his fist as he glared into the table. (2)

"Need me to think of another game plan? This will be harder as seeing that they don't easily allow anyone into their games anymore and they will surely stop letting in hooded figures such as me" I whispered taking another sip of my coffee that was finally cooling down to a comfortable temperature as my tongue quickly lost all it's abilities to taste from being burned by the hot coffee. (3)

Ace breathed in and out carefully before placing his hands on the table "I know...I know" he laid back 'cooly' in his seat and stared at me "so who was that girl you ran into the other day?" he smirked at me "Her name was Piper" a small laugh could be heard from it, although I was unsure if he was laughing, giggling or mocking me with a fake laugh.

His eyes wandered to the sugar shaker that he ever so carefully placed back in it's original spot then nodding at it as if it just said "thanks dude!" and he returned his gaze to my eyes although they were doing a good job of being hidden underneath my hood.

"Yes?" he simply shook his head and stood up "let's go" he grabbed his jacket from my right and pulled me up with his other hand "we're going out around the town."

Ace dragged me outside of the store and headed downtown "are you coming or not?!" he looked back with a small glare on his face as he seemed completely irritated with me "not with that attitude" I turned to my right and walked away from him.

I could feel his glare trying to laser itself through my skull as if he had such powers "why aren't we going the other way?" he hissed at me "because we always go downtown to bother those idiot storm hawks...I want to do something different for once" I snapped back in a slightly angry tone.

That stopped him in his place, I've hardly had to use that tone with him, we are like very close siblings, we hardly argue or yell. I decided to stop as well and turn around to face him, his body shook in either anger or sorrow it was hard to tell all I know is that I slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his.

"Let's go bother the storm hawks" he looked up from the ground with a small smile.

Why it entertained him so much to fight those brats I had no idea..but it obviously put him in a bad mood when he didn't.

The two of us made our way downtown in a slow pace knowing the storm hawks wouldn't be moving so much since it's so cold out, being fall and all. It was closing on Halloween as well.

That idea flooded my mind, the parties, the books, the costumes, the drinks, the decorations and of course..the school pranks.

Only once a year on Halloween the schools allowed their students to prank and scare each other all in Halloween spirit, there were obvious boundaries such as no murder but the boys found their fun with expired food, toilet paper, water and more.

Banners were already lining stores, decorations slowly being put up day by day and the leaves were falling and leaving their parents naked and behind for the fall and winter times, they could be free until they eventually decayed into the ground or were swept away by the leaf truck that always just mysteriously came around. (4)

I took my time staring at every little detail of the downtown area that was slowly shaping itself in beautiful lights, beautiful ornaments and the occasional excited and very early scarers, although they could never scare me or Ace, and normally Ace punched them in the face depending on the age.

We reached the football field, which was open to all after school, Ace dragged me to the middle and admired his view from the middle of the field, he could see all around, he possibly envisioned himself being the star of the game, winning the trophy and being lifted up directly on the middle of the field like he always instructed his team to do if they won.

I could just hear and see the crowd going up and screaming in cheers and the other side boos and throws every item they can before being taken away or challenged to a fight, the teams possibly breaking up later to fight in some alley way to prove real dominance outside of the field, the after shakes and after parties and etc.

It was obnoxious and I was always dragged to it, there is even a scar on my stomach from only a year ago where Aerrow, the leader of the Storm Hawks, stabbed me, it was accidental for Aerrow meant to aim at Ace, but of course Ace never forgave Aerrow nor himself for letting me get hurt.

I wondered if Piper even knew about that time..or if Aerrow hid it from her like he hides so many other things from his team mates. (5)

"What are you two doing here?" Just on time..we turn around to face Aerrow and his gang huddle up around us but just on time as well, Ace's team comes from behind them, you'd think they'd have learned that they shouldn't just gather around like a bunch of bees but it was true they weren't the brightest.

"I refuse to be in this" I whispered to Ace as I shoved the boys around until I got out of the giant but slowly closing circle as the boys started to fight, I sat down on the benches nearby and curled up 'like a small kitten' as Ace always called it, I was simply hugging my knees and keeping them close for warmth but apparently I look like a small kitten.

A small purr came from me as I tried covering my body from the cold with my sweater and closed my eyes not wishing to see any blood, it doesn't gross me out don't get me wrong, it just..grosses me out to a certain extent (6).

My eyes flew open and the bright sun hurt my eyes as I turned and saw Piper drape a Atmosian Varsity Jacket over me and sit down to my left. "Hey..." she smiled softly at me. (7)

* * *

_(1) This is supposed to be Cy's type of humor..it was supposed to be funny in a way that normally Edgar Allen Poe books seem to be hard to find, in my school I don't even think we own a single Edgar Allen Poe book, so it was just supposed to be a joke as to how they seem to be so hard to find that you could only find it in some fantasy type setting._

_(2) Ace has a short temper I have a vague memory of this being true in the show, he even lashes out on Cyclonis at one point and calls her a witch like the others tend to do (the first episode or w/e?), he just seems to have a short temper while Cy is normally shown with a calm attitude even if completely pissed off. Also since the town is Atmosia, and the school is Atmos the team is obviously going to be named the Storm Hawks and the Cyclonians will be the football team from Cyclonia and the Talons from Talon Academy. Obviously Atmos is the original town school and yes the Varsity Jacket is an Atmosian Varsity Jacket. Will I be adding more sports team like any other highschool should have? Sure if you give me proper names for them that won't interfere with the other names of the Atmos's in the show because those will be used as other towns and etc._

_(3) Cy might seem calm but I thought it just fit her very well to be stubborn because when you think about it, she is very stubborn because nothing stops her on any quest she feels like starting and fulfilling._

_(4) When growing up sometimes giant trucks, leaves, or snow trucks would go down my road and I always thought of them as mystery trucks because I NEVER saw them in day time, so it was just sort of a kid reference from anyone else that experienced that and also felt like maybe aliens passed by or that mysterious undercover truck came by. Especially since sometimes they sound like a heavy machinery, tank, or something going down the street then their sound just disappears as if it never existed._

_(5) I felt that Aerrow would be the type to hide anything from his team mates as long as it meant protecting them even if it's from the truth, I felt that after all they have been through and his guilt and pride of being a leader and etc. he would take it upon himself to have to keep that secret or whatever to protect the others._

_(6) Lark's parents were murdered (nothing new) and of course I will go more in depth into that later...but until then hopefully you get where I'm going at_

_(7) Normally people tend to freak out a bit when they hear someone coming, I tend to leave that out just because I feel as if it makes it more...dramatic and wanting you to sorta wonder who is behind them? Why is the character freaking out? What is going on and etc. etc._


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi" we sat in a small awkward silence until Piper took a small audible breathe, my heart was racing with her near me she reached for my hand "you're cold" a small blush ran across her face as her smooth hands rubbed against mine for a quick moment before sliding back inside her sleeve and toward her body.

"I..uh..don't really need this..the jacket I mean, thanks though" My feet ached from the bench below me digging into the arches of my feet, they were uncomfortable enough to sit on, but now it was worse with double the pain and my body slowly starting to ache from being so awkwardly bundled up.

Piper swallowed and messed with her finger nails before licking her lips "it's fine, you can have it for now, I saw that you were cold" her eyes darted to the boys and her eyes widened as if she completely forgot they were there and fighting, or as if she only focused on me so the whole world just shut out until now.

"I wish they wouldn't fight" she whistled loudly which rang in my ears causing me to cringe in slight pain, the boys stopped their fighting to stare at her "can't you guys fight just on the field during games for once?" her eyes burned with small hate as the two teams separated.

Ace snickered as he got off of Aerrow and dusted the dirt off of his clothes "listen to your girl whimp" he remarked as his team cleaned his shoes quickly before worrying about themselves, a look of hurt rang across Aerrow's face as if he wanted to remark that Piper wasn't his but he didn't want Ace to know, but Ace got the message anyway as he started to laugh annoyingly out loud.

"Ace!" My voice rang out, everyone stopped and stared as if I just shot someone, their eyes widened with fear even Piper's for a minute "I'm cold, let's go home" I slipped off Piper's jacket and carefully returned it to her before walking down the steps and making my way through the boys and out of the field area.

Repeating Ace's behavior from before.."are you coming or not?" the only difference was that I kept walking and with the house keys, a slight 'tch' could be heard from him as he pushed Aerrow before chasing after me as his team followed like dogs.

Ace snapped his fingers "yes sir" Jarred a boy on the team grabbed his leaders Varsity Jacket, Ace snatched it away and slung it on my shoulders and opened the gate door for me and we headed back home, the team slowly walked separated as each person decided to head elsewhere and leave me and Ace alone to talk.

"Why did you interrupt us like that?" his voice seemed angry "because I'm cold" he grabbed my wrist and forced me around "THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON!" his voice bellowed in clear anger.

Out of instinct from training I pulled him forward and with my leg raised and hit him in the face with the back of my shoe to his cheek, he slammed into the nearest building, my hand reached for the wrist he grabbed and rubbed it being careful of the wounds "don't touch me..." I whispered staring down at him holding the left side of his face.

He stared up at me with eyes of horror and surprise "I'm..I'm sorry Ace" I caught a glimpse of Aerrow and his gang hiding in the shadows nearby, they were obviously stalking us, for what reason I had no clue but my eyes focused on Ace as I kneeled down to him and cupped his face in my hands "are you ok?" my breathing sped up as if the whole world was slowing down.

He lifted himself off the ground and pulled me up from my spot before moving his jaw a bit "I'm fine" his eyes moved towards the "hidden" Storm Hawks "let's go home" he removed his hand from his face as he walked to my house.

"Ace!..." he kept walking as I stood there for a bit, my throat tightened "Ace!" I chased after him and tugged at my hood making sure it was covering my face.


	7. Chapter 7

I dug the keys out of my pocket and threw them at him, he messed around with them for a bit before shoving them into the key hole, throwing the door open, kicking his shoes off then slamming the door behind him.

Understanding his anger I sat outside to take a breathe of air before going in and having to face my grandmother and her anger then his.

I threw his coat on the floor and buried my face in my hands, no tears fell, but I had a huge headache and started to rub my head in frustration, why couldn't today just be easier for me?

I was hoping that Piper would ditch her friends to sit next to me like before but an hour passed and no one came by to even ask what was wrong, all were scared of me, and none dared to go near my gates unless just passing by.

My body began to shiver and my skin felt like needles were pricking it with every movement so I picked up the stupid jacket, threw it inside my still unlocked house and walked to the park, it was cold, my sweater was thin, and my body was starting to lose heat.

I might as well die in the park, it took years but it finally got listed as the third most beautiful park in the world, it was a nice place to die in.

The sun slowly went down, I wasted my whole day watching idiots fight and getting into a fight with the over-emotional Ace, it was if he wasn't even Ace anymore, as if someone else took over him, as if he really had an uncomfortable stick up his ass.

I sat down on the swings angry at myself and softly pushed myself around, it was slowly becoming night and the chains were freezing but I sat there with my hands now in my lap pushing myself back and forth slightly waiting for something to happen, for someone to come, or maybe something to come.

That something came..nothing happened and no one came to my aid..but a small little kitten found itself at my feet, I stopped moving and stared down at it, it's bright yellow eyes stared up at me with a thick black coat and a small and very cute purr coming on as our eyes locked on to each others.

His chest moved up and down with every small but loud purr and his head tilted ever so cutely and he mewed just as cutely, I picked him up unable to resist the cuteness and gave him a small hug which he happily returned by trying to wrap his small paws around my neck "you're so cute..." I whispered to him which he simply replied with a mew.

With a bit of struggle I turned my hoodie around and put the small kitten in my hood to keep him warm as I dragged my cold and aching body to the nearest store with cat food, occasionally he tried to paw at my face from inside the hood but gave in and after awhile went to sleep.

I bought an array of cat food for all ages then walked home being careful of the passenger in my sweater.

I turned the knob to my house and saw it was still unlocked.

I slid through the door and managed to sneak all the way up to my room, there I carefully removed the sweater and placed the sleeping kitten on my bed and the food on a shelf in my closet, I laid awkwardly on my bed being careful of my new pet but after awhile everything gave in and I passed out.

I awoke in a panic thinking there was school but realized that it was only Sunday and passed out again before being pawed by my new companion later on in the morning, he licked and pawed at my face until I woke up and fed him, the life of a cat owner.

I never knew that those tumblr posts would come true for me.

The little guy reminded me of Piper with his eyes so I named him Pip, it was a horrid boy version of Piper and I'm sure the two would disagree on the name if they could talk to each other and discuss it.

I stared out my window to see a servant cleaning the front garden of leaves, the miniature fence near the house was the same but a bit dent from me jumping on it and the outer gate remained old but strong and sturdy.

From across the street I saw none other than Piper talking to some blonde boy, my heart did a small flip at the sight of her and I swear so did all of my other organs, it was as if they were playing Simon says inside of me.

Our eyes quickly met before Piper stared at the ground and turned the corner with the oblivious boy who seemed to be asking the beauty what she was doing by his hand movements.

My door slammed open and I pulled the covers over my window and rushed to the bed to hide Pip "What is that?" a maid asked pointing to the little guy with a face of disgust "nothing" my heart raced at the idea of my grandmother stomping down from her room and into mine to slap me or hit me.

The maid stared at me "alright then" she walked out of my room and not even within two hours was a single noise heard, _for once I could trust someone in this household!_

I wasted no time locking my windows and creating a sort of barrier for Pip so he wouldn't feel free to pee over everything I owned and gave him the stereotypical items such as the cat liter and cat bed and the bowls, I even got one of those machines to feed him so I didn't have to worry about being on some tight schedule to feed the kitten.

* * *

_I had a feeling that Cyclonis would be sorta a cat person, if she could be an animal I felt like she would be a cat._


	8. Chapter 8

I locked the door behind me after giving him a few toys and a larger space to play in then decided to get my normal morning coffee, it was normally a single french vanilla medium cup of coffee but this time I got extra large ,for the hell of it ,and I just simply craved about two cups of of it today.

I walked out with my outrageously large cup and sipped on it while walking by a few stores even bothering to buy a few items for myself.

Normally Ace would have me stop at some store he likes to buy him some items or have him bother the Storm Hawks, or do some annoying "chore" with him as he terrorizes the town with his "power" but today I got to do things by myself for once, I finished my book and got another one, I bought myself new clothes, and more possibly useless items.

My empty coffee cup ended up at the top of some trash can as I darted in and out of my house, I dropped my new items off, checked up on Pip because my worries got the best of me, and walked downtown, surely the idiot Ace had to be somewhere down there.

I asked all of his friends who warned me of his rage fit but I searched on until finally one told me he was at the football field throwing footballs angrily, I stormed over there, he was acting like a damn child over a fight that couldn't happen, I didn't even break it up!

Like the boy said there he was in the middle throwing a large bucket full of footballs at absolutely nothing while some team member chased after them to just bring them back like some slave.

"What are you doing here?" he stopped throwing and held one in his hands as he turned to face me.

His eyes were filled with hatred and his jaw was tight as if he was grinding his teeth, his face a bright red and becoming a horrible bruise from where I kicked him.

"I wanted to know where you went off to" I tried walking closer to him but he glared all he could to inform me he didn't want me near him, he even growled a bit like some rabid dog.

"Just go away" my patience was getting thinner and thinner with him "No" he clenched his football as if it was some trophy or precious object to him "I said GET AWAY" he dropped the football and charged at me, he forced me to the ground and raised a fist at me.

"You made me look weak, pathetic, and like nothing in front of those.. STORM HAWKS! I should kill you for that!" he hissed through his teeth.

I swallowed, my heart raced, the blood drained from my ears or rushed to them, as everything went silent for a second, my vision went blurry and my throat hurt as if I was crying "go ahead" I managed to choke out as everything slowly went back to their normal functions.

Ace stared at me in disbelief for only a quick second before his fist came straight down on my face then... he just lashed out at me hitting me over and over, I clenched my jaw and dealt with the pain as my body shook along with his until after what it felt like an hour, his weight on me was gone as if he disappeared but he didn't.(1)

Coughing up blood and opening one eye I saw Aerrow and his three best teammates tackling Ace and fighting him, Piper cupped my face in her hands before holding me in her arms.

I pulled at my shirt completely forgetting my sweater was at home so my hood was gone, which explained the other boys inability to recognize me, my face was visible and I was sure that it wasn't pretty, it was something completely foreign to me but I passed out in Piper's arms, she was so warm and smelled so nice and light. (2)

* * *

_(1) Ace has a short temper and sometimes can't control himself, he especially hates being shown as some sort of whimp, weak, pathetic around others especially those he hates, he doesn't enjoy that feeling at all. So I thought it only logical for him to lash out on Cyclonis somehow after her kicking him in the face, at any other time he would have been fine with it, but with the storm hawks seeing a girl actually being able to hurt him...that was too far for him._

_(2) I do have a future reason to explain as to why the Storm Hawks follow them lately, they normally don't, but that will be for the next chapter, and when I meant nice and light for the scent. It's like...Axe is a heavy sort of cologne along with some perfumes are just..heavy they might give you a headache or bother your nose, but there is sometimes just that one that just...smells wonderful, as if they didn't even spray on much or any at all but they just bathed in the right amount for the right amount of time or something. It's just a light but nice smelling perfume. Also yeah...no one really knows what Cyclonis looks like yet without the hood. Yup...NO ONE. Hopefully you get it._


	9. Chapter 9

Bright lights.

That was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, bright lights and a white ceiling and something vibrating  
on my stomach.

The world was spinning as I groaned and tried moving my limbs to see if I was even alive or if this  
was some sort of joke Hell was playing on me.

I opened and closed my eyes multiple times before realizing where I was... in the hospital, my heart raced as I forced  
my head to look down and scan the room, there was no one in it currently but me and Pip who was randomly on my lap.

The heart monitor was going off as I carefully placed Pip on the sides of the bed and tried standing up, I carefully  
removed all the needles and tubes and etc. before looking out the window.

I was in the town's hospital uptown it was famous for being the best at treating it's patients, but I didn't plan  
on being a patient any longer, I grabbed my clothes but before I could reach the bathroom to change the world spun,  
I grabbed the bed and threw the damned clothes onto the chair across my bed.

The T.v. went off about politics around the world as my own spun in circles and breathing became a task as I simply  
gripped the bed, my lungs burned like they were on fire and a small squeak came out of me as my arm bled where my  
previous nights where spent scarring.

Words were spoken in some sort of old tongue or well...blurred by sudden inability to hear from my brain focusing  
only on the intense amount of pain I was currently in.

I was picked up from the ground and placed on the bed again to only pass out.

What it must have been hours later I woke up again but this time the afternoon and there was Ace sleeping across  
from my bed with his arms crossed and droll slowly rolled down his cheek and onto his shirt, Pip was now awake and  
staring up at me surely his little brain was wondering what was wrong with his new friend.

I carefully scratched behind his ears as he climbed higher onto me and in my shirt to continue to his normal  
kitten behavior of attacking anything in sight.

I closed my eyes being slightly annoyed with my current condition and sighed "You ok?" my heart did a small jump  
but my body remained in the same spot as my eyes flew open to find the blonde boy Piper was talking to not so long  
ago, next to me with a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine...what are you doing here?" I stared at him while he turned his gaze to his fingernails that he decided to  
start playing with by digging under each one as if they contained dirt he had to get rid of, but they were completely  
clean and his face now turned bright red.

"Piper told me to stay behind to keep an eye on you" he managed to choke out, his voice possibly went through 5 different  
pitches as well, he bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head with a hand as if he had a sudden itch but stopped  
at my curious look and focused on his nails again.

"Why would Piper ask that of you?" I raised an eyebrow in question "Well we were worried when Ace just randomly  
attacked you" he looked over to Ace with a face of disgust "I can't believe he attacks strangers like that...you  
know he's not really that cool of a guy or a good guy...you could hang out with us instead, in fact here! Have our  
numbers in case he tried to do anything else!" he quickly pulled out a pad of paper and scribbled down numbers.

He gave me everyone's number but circled his and added 'Just in case' as if he expected me to actually call him on  
a date of the sort.

My mind quickly switched from the joy of having Piper's number to realizing that no one currently knew who I was  
at this darned hospital, then the other issue was that if my grandmother got hold of the fact that I was hospitalized  
she will cause shit to go down, then if Ace gets a hold of me hell will break loose again, then if I don't feed  
Pip he'll keep scratching me like a scratch post!

My mind raced with too many thoughts as I carefully placed the numbers into my pants that were probably brought to me  
by Ace although he was surely still angry at me by that time since he did get me a red pair of pants instead of  
black. I had no idea I even had these in my closet!

"Thank you...? What's your name?" He looked up with wide eyes "Finn...the name's Finn" he got up from his spot slightly  
as footsteps clicked down the hallway "Well thank you Finn" I flashed a quick smile at him which he returned until  
there she was...

It wasn't Piper, it wasn't my grandmother instead it was Ravess she stood in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers  
in her hand that slightly shook along with her body, she clicked to my right and stood beside me until Finn  
ran outside of the room.

"Uhm..." I stared at her in disbelief

"This is for you" she handed me the bouquet which I accepted and stared at "I figured the flowers outside your home  
where all to your liking so I picked the same kind from the uptown flower shop." Her eyes only stared forward as  
the slightest of blushes ran only across the top of her nose as if she were ill.

"Snipe said this is an appropriate thing for friends to do." She added as if she couldn't dare to let me think  
that she picked out of the flowers out of a friendship love or anything more, as if she wouldn't dare to let anyone  
think she has feelings such as love.

Her eyes would flicker toward me once in awhile as the two of us sat in silence and tried staring at each other  
"Thank you Ravess, that means a lot to me" I smiled up at her and it was obvious her body shook in a small shiver  
and a quick bright blush took over her face but in a flash it was gone as if she trained all her life how to do such  
things. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ravess left my room to be alone with the doctor who now occupied my room, she was busty, young, and beautiful, along with absolutely flirtatious for being a doctor.

I was completely unsure if the girl rubbing a hand up and down my thighs and near my crotch was even a doctor, she tried all she could to get even a slight blush on my face as much as to almost kiss me, I could have sued her if it wasn't for the fact that I truly didn't mind this.

Hell if hot girls are always after me when I have my hood down...then I should be able to get anyone I wanted easily if I'm really this pretty, it was great to know this new information.

But either way she received no emotions from me and told me that I could leave when I felt like it and was a sourpuss for not playing along as well.

Once she left I grabbed Pip, placed him on the bed where he sat up confused and a bit tired and completely hungry.

So he continued his mewing rant as I rushed into the bathroom with my clothes to change, I fell over a few times trying to slip on my skinny jeans as the world spun around because I stupidly forced myself out of bed so quickly.

I opened the door to find Ace still asleep so I grabbed my backpack, grabbed Pip and ran out of the hospital while blasting my music.

Pip clawed my hands until I put him back in my hood which I had to turn around to assure his safety on my way home.

My world was spinning with every step and it was becoming hard to just put one foot in front of the other without moving to the side like some sort of drunk.

I laid against a building slowly sliding to the floor forcing myself to kneel on one leg to stay up, I could hear heels click by me before Pip mewed at the passerby from my hood.

"Pip go to sleep..." I whispered to him, he turned his little body to me and put his small paws on my face and gave me a small kiss on the nose before plopping down into his temporary home.

The girl turned back to me even placing a hand on my shoulder but her words sounded like an alien language to me "I don't know..I don't know..I don't know what your saying"

I felt tired, my body ached, it was even colder than the days before, the girl placed me on her shoulder as she forced me up from the ground and dragged me around.

"Can you understand me?" I moaned as I stumbled to keep up with her and just keep my body up instead of just face-br /planting straight into the ground and staying there for hours as no one helps me.

"Heh...I'll take that as a yes..I'll take you to my friend's place..she'll take care of you until you get back in the right mind OK?" I let her drag me around for now, I could escape the new place later on once I was like she said in the right mind.

My body felt light and awkward as the girl now carried me in her arms as my body laid limp in her arms but my mind raced with questions and thoughts of this helpful stranger, she was pretty, with a completely lighter purple hair compared to mine, her eyes were even a lighter purple, it was as if she was just a nicer version of me.

She stared down at me many times and I tried every time to return her small smile and chuckle with a glare.

Pip continued to whine from my hood "he must be hungry huh? I'll find him food when we get there" I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep dreaming about Piper and how she was doing and what we could be.

But that dream changed...

_It was 10 p.m. and it was my sixth birthday, I got candles, a batman cake, and presents that still remain unopened, normally my parents wouldn't allow me to stay up but today was my special day they called it._

_I was filled with excitement at those words, I felt like I was already a grown up with such a small comment that would mean nothing for the rest of my life._

_We were watching a movie, my memory doesn't tell me what it was, just that it was funny as I remember my mother would constantly looking down at me with a large smile on her face holding me in her arms and I returned the expression._

_My father rushed to the couch with popcorn and juice as the movie was un-paused but everything went off, the lights, the t.v., ...everything._

_My mother held onto me tightly and whispered to me, during the time, encouraging words about how it's nothing but a power outage, how it's common these days, how "Daddy will go fix it"._

_But Daddy never returned, it reminded me of that horror movie an old friend showed me when I was a tad bit younger._

_Where the one murdered never returned due to their untimely death being caused by another, but disturbed, human being._

_My body shook and my vision blurred as my mother rushed me to her room where she turned on the light and left me to hide beside the bed._

_My heart was racing, mother never acted this way before about anything it was unnatural and it scared me._

_Nothing was heard for hours as I sat there forcing myself to stay awake...until the door slowly opened._

_I carefully hid under the bed as I saw black boots stand there with the hallway lights on, they turned the lights on and made their way to the front of the bed._

_I scanned the room hoping I could find a way to escape in case he found me, but I found none, I would end up in his grasp one way or another, my face scrunched up as I tried to hold back my tears and keep my breathing to a quiet level._

_But it was of no use, they backed up a few steps before their knees hit the floor and there they were...staring right at me, my heart started to skip beats while trying to win it's own race._

_We stared at each other until I finally noticed that his hand was right next to my face, he wiped away a tear that rolled down my face before grabbing me by my hair and forcing me onto the bed._

_The rest of the night was screams._

* * *

_I'm sorry if this was an uncomfortable chapter, I am just trying to fill in some gaps into what I'm going to put as Cyclonis's back story and why she acts a certain way towards people. Also I updated chapter 10 before and for some reason it messed up and a bunch of...well shit was added to it, I have no idea what it was, but sorry if you noticed that, I fixed it and hopefully it stays this way. _


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke myself with a scream that echoed throughout the currently half empty room I was in.

It was more of a room for artists to stare out their windows and look down upon the busy streets of Atmos as people try to either enjoy their day, brush it off, or start anew.

The couch I was on was torn apart as if it got into a horrible fight with some bigger or more expensive couch and lost, it smelled horribly of weed and alcohol.

It smelled like that best friend who has no control of their life and resorts to using drugs and abuses them and then just sorta stays at your house for days and eats everything you buy.

I didn't like that new best friend or even acquaintance of mine.

I rose from the couch trying to hold down anything in my stomach "by the nine divines what is that smell" I grabbed at my shirt and smelled it just to be safe.

Sadly enough the stink had rubbed off on me "I'm dead" I turned around to face my environment, there were makeshift beds all over the floor as if hobos slept here.

There were even old dirty alcoholic drinks just laying around...surely that was a health hazard and if this could even be considered a home, someone needed to fix it right away!

"You're awake" I turned to face Finn the boy I met at the hospital "y-yeah..." he shuffled around a bit before perking up "want to go out with me? I-I mean go outside of course...for some fresh air of course! Not like I meant it like anything else..."

He continued to think his thoughts out loud trying to correct himself before hitting his forehead against the palm of his hand in frustration "want to go get a breathe of fresh air with me?" he finally said weakly.

"Sure, I would love to" I followed him to a back door where we sat on a balcony next to each other.

It was awkwardly silent between us.

"S-so what's your name? I never did get it at the hospital" I took a deep breathe and stared up at the sky "would you like a little white lie, or the truth? I have a feeling the truth will possibly cause you to either run away or even fall off of this balcony"

I turned to see him become even more nervous and scrunch his body up in a sort of fear, he wiped the palms of his hands on his pants and swallowed "truth...I guess...feels like we're playing Truth or Dare heh"

He laughed at his own comment before shutting up quickly and turned his gaze to the ground.

"I'm Cyclonis...Master Cyclonis and it's a pleasure to have met you Finn, I must thank you and the rest of your friends later for saving me, I hope I can have the opportunity to do so"

His face became pale "Cyclonis?" he whispered as he got off of the balcony and against the door "like THE Cyclonis?" I nodded and got off the edge as well.

Finn flung the door behind him open and screamed "Piperrrrr!" he ran up a flight of stairs faster then a dog happier to find his master back home after a long day of work.

"Piperrrr!" I stayed on the bottom level and inspected the area again, to think that the people of Atmosia high are that poor to live in such a place where one would expect the homeless to live in.

The upper level had planks missing and even burn marks whether done or purpose or accident was currently unknown.

I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to undo any knots while waiting for Finn to return with Piper or maybe another member of his little crew.

But instead of being met with only two people the whole football team AND Aerrow's crew came down the stairs in a giant mess of limbs and bodies that tried their hardest not to trip but failed.

Finally Piper got up from the dog pile that was made.

"Nice to meet you again Piper, though I didn't think it would be like this if you don't mind me saying" I walked toward her until Aerrow forced his way under and out from the pile.

He stood beside Piper "We are so sorry for bringing you to such a place, you are probably so used to places of...well higher status, we are so sorry" his face was pale and his eyes were filled to the brim with fear.

"I won't harm any of you so you can all relax..." I took a step back from the two and crossed my arms "although I must admit..I'm really not used to waking up on a couch smelling of drugs, but seeing as to where you live..."

I looked around to the makeshift beds again "I guess it's better then nothing...no offense of course, I don't mean to have been a burden and offend you" Aerrow turned around sighing or breathing heavily as if he held his breathe for hours for some tournament underwater.

"Uh...none taken" Finn replied as everyone pulls themselves off of one another and returns up the stairs "I would really love to know though...as to where my cat is and my pants though."

I pulled down on my shirt hoping it covered everything well enough.

* * *

_Please re-read chapter 9-10 if you are confused as to what is going on. I updated many chapters as to how they were typed, any errors and etc. i also have some plans written down as to where and how I want to continue the story so hopefully there should be more chapters popping up soon. I will stick to my "only Fridays" for new chapters though so it doesn't end too quickly and that just gives me more time to work on other stories and or more chapters on those free days. Sorry for the delay, I'm finally on summer so fanfiction will and should continue. _


	12. Chapter 12

Finn passed out from a bloody nose, Aerrow had to pull Finn up the stairs with a blood nose and Piper grabbed my pants from a seemingly broken dryer with a deep blush on her face.

"So..Sooo sorry about that, our friend, Starling, thought you were injured so we checked and I guess I forgot about them" I slipped on my skinny jeans as she talked.

I pulled my shoes out of my backpack and slipped them on, I had completely forgotten that I walked out of the hospital with no shoes on, I now understood as to why they might have thought I was in some deep shit.

Like a night in shining armor, or black armor I should say, Pip carefully went down each step and mewed his way to me.

His first mission of the morning was to untie my shoes then climb up my legs, I guess I was nothing more then some dragon or tower for him as he made his way up.

I tied my shoes back up and found my hoodie in my backpack, I slipped it on and pulled the hood over my face.

It blocked my eyes and hid my identity as always although now the Stormhawks knew what I looked like, and knew who I was.

"If you could not tell anyone that you've seen me without a hood on...that would be great by the way" I threw on my backpack and carried Pip with one hand that he decided to bite.

"You look fine without it on you know...better then fine really" Piper walked me to the front door and unlocked it for me "thanks...but it's best that I stay within my shadows."

I walked out the front door, down the steps and faced Piper "It was nice seeing you again and thanks for taking care of me" Pip clawed at my sleeves as me and Piper had our goodbyes.

I returned home to find it empty of everyone but a single small round table in the center of the main hall with letters laying on it.

I put Pip on the ground and opened the letter, the kitten waddled and hopped away to go explore the rest of the house as I read the letter.

(Letter):

" Dear Cyclonis, my little Lark, my loving granddaughter, my only kin left, and the new heir to the "throne" as many call it.

It seems that my time has come, I will no longer be there to teach you what I wished to have passed on, the servants that wish to remain with the family will stay and cater to your every will.

Those who do not will give you their papers or simply leave them upon my desk, I have taught you everything I know, everything I learned in my life time.

I do hope that you will be able to pass them onto your own kin one day, if you ever decide to have any, or that you may pass them down onto the new chosen heir of our company.

Our family owns a great company that expands throughout the world and has no competition, none could compete against us, just as our motto says "We are simply the best and we serve only the best."

I do hope that you can keep the family company alive and well, that you can grow up to be a wonderful young lady just like your mother was before her untimely death.

That you may find the one you love whether it be man or woman, and have them rule at your side as the strongest, feared, wealthiest, and most known family in the world.

The Cyclonians.

I hope that my death will not be of a burden to you, it should not stop your studies, it should not put a barricade in the path of your life but if it should.

Always remember that you were always the most stubborn child I knew, you never gave into anything I said and always did things your way, you are independent, brave, courageous, and many times even childish.

I want you to keep it that way, I want you to stay as who you are because that is who you deserve to be.

I know the deaths of your parents was a horrifying and still terrifying moment and memory for you love.

But you can get past anything as long as you put your heart and mind to it. I know you can, and I want you to.

P.S. I understand that you also have a pet cat now, I also understand that our household is large, but that does not mean you can allow him to GO anywhere he wishes. Please keep track of your pets and your friends.

Also tell that Ace boy to either move in or find his own place to live, he leaves his items all over the guest rooms as if he thinks he owns every single one of them! Control that boy Lark."

* * *

_Yes Cyclonis's grandmother dies, I thought it was only fitting that it happened sooner or later since she also died in the series before or after her parents were murdered so I just felt that it was her time. Also isn't it just crazy to see her point of view of Cyclonis? She loved her granddaughter yet Lark thought she hated her guts, interesting. Either way from now on Lark is alone when it comes to bloodline. What will happen next? Also I just really wanted to emphasis my before point as to how powerful her family is and as to why it seems like all her friends fear her, it's because her family is "the most feared" family in the world and etc. I just wanted to bring that back into view for other chapters. _


	13. Chapter 13

I sat on the ground and dug inside the letter to find multiple keys on a rope as if she couldn't afford to give me anything better to keep track of them with.

A bright and large golden key stood out among the others although each had their own specific and unique designs for each main room/areas.

I almost wanted to cry at her words, but how could I when it would be a disgrace of her memory.

I always thought she deeply hated me, she never rose a hand to me, she always kept her temper with me no matter how much I thought I deserved otherwise.

Pip hopped to me and carefully climbed up my lap and into my hood where he awkwardly clung to my shoulders to stay in his spot.

The phone rang and I jumped up with one hand holding Pip in place and answered the phone as quickly as possible "hello?!"

"Hello there Master...your Grandmother" a butler answered hesitating "I know...I read the letter she left" I could almost hear him nod on the other side of the phone before realizing he was on the phone.

"Yes, will you be making the funeral arrangements or do you want me to take care of that?" I thought about it long and hard and the man waited patiently for my answer.

"Could you do it? I have some personal business to attend to within her work chambers and I must find a friend of mine" I could again see him nod "of course Master, I will arrange a funeral and burial worthy of her authority and position."

He hung up sounding determined and loyal to my grandmother, he must have been Charles, I think the two knew each other for a long time or were even childhood friends.

I brought Pip back to my room and grabbed my phone from my bed, I flipped to my contacts and tried calling up Ace but he didn't answer.

It was up to me to find the idiot, I rushed down the steps to be met by at least thirty servants "Hello Master" they all said in unison, I stared amazed.

One stood up among the group announcing "Head Charles said we are here to serve you, we brought gifts to apologize for the sudden burden of our arrival, we hope they are all to your taste" he bowed again.

Another but a girl stood up straight "What is it that you wish for us to do first Master?" I laid against the wall realizing what that meant.

-in the Master's chambers-

I spent about two hours figuring out a tight schedule for them to do everyday for me, it was something that would keep them busy on not only a regular basis but just in case there was nothing else to do there was always a large list of extras.

Once everyone was given a job they all parted ways to begin working.

I plopped down into my grandmother's work chair which was oddly and yet wonderfully comfortable to sit in.

But I couldn't waste my time sitting in a chair all day, painfully getting up from the chair that just begged me to come back, I walked out the door to finish my original mission of finding Ace.

I pulled out my phone and called one of his jocks, he only suggested the football field but I already knew he wouldn't be there after our last encounter.

I thanked the boy who simply tried flirting with me before I hung up

* * *

_So sorry for being so late on writings lately. If you want a new pairing done or simply new story let me know in the suggestions/commens as to what couple and if you want what type of situation, I'll be glad to do it just realize that it might take awhile with what I already have to do and how so far not a single story is done yet...so it might take awhile to just get started on it with so many people already in wait for a new chapter for certain writings (along with me constantly editing them). I happen to be working on some books that I hope will actually become a real thing and be like...in stores and stuff one day, off in the future obviously, but that is the main reason as to why I'm taking so long so forgive me for that. But here is your new chapter, please enjoy! Also in case you are wondering where we are going after this? First we need a halloween chapter, then we are moving onto winter and if you remember there was a snow terra where the stormhawks met some very awesome people? Hopefully giving away a little bit, we will be meeting new characters soon who will be interacting with who we have already and I will hopefully introduce all of the stormhawks before then. Those are the future plans for now. _


	14. Chapter 14

My lungs screamed at me as I had previously ran uptown and now made my way downtown.

Going with my only and final option I slipped through a broken fence and walked onto the football field, no one was there as I thought but I stood in the center waiting.

My breathing slowed down as I did a full 360 turn in the field before deciding that it was worthless trying to find Ace. He didn't want to be found, so I won't bother.

I slowly walked back to my house, the gardeners were removing any weeds in the gardens along with dealing with the dead flowers.

Halloween was coming and soon so would winter, they would die a slow death that required freezing to death before turning into a small heap of black petals until they are nothing more than a seed in the ground that will possibly no longer exist at the end of the new and harsh season.

I hated over analyzing things or giving inanimate objects a meaning when they had none.

It was idiotic for us humans to do so, why give an object that has no feelings, no emotions, no brain nor internal organs, why bother giving it a meaning in this world that we consider ours?

Because it's easier to place a meaning onto something that cannot argue with the giver than to place it upon another being who has been given rights.

It was a good thought really...why do we place meanings onto such things as flowers? or even certain foods? How is chocolate more romantic than Chinese take out? Because we say so?

That thought would have to continue another time.

I pushed the gate to my house open and immediately I was greeted by each worker there, they all smiled at my presence "Hello Master Cyclonis!" I felt a small warmth go through my body.

It felt more homely than before even with the cold breeze "Hi guys..." is it important to learn all of their names? I guess it is.

I walked up the cement walk and slipped through the door. Inside the maids and butlers were working together to clean the rooms, do the laundry, assort things and even decorate for Halloween.

"Master?" to my left was Charles who stood by my side "A young Master indeed...I have ordered them to decorate the house per usual that the Cyclonis household has a ball every Halloween."

I always went out with Ace on Halloween and returned the next morning, but the fact that there was a ball was not new to me, I've just never had to host it nor be present.

"Now I will see to the list of members, invitations, decorations, food and more m'lady...but there are still some duties that you must complete at this ball and before it.

For one we must find you a suitable outfit of your taste and size, second you must set VIP invitations if you wish for any, third there is paperwork to be done in your office.

The paperwork will be about orders such as: Types of Food the ball will be having, Types of Drinks that will be there for the guests, How Much of Each and more that will help prepare for the ball.

There will also be a dress code set up but I have that readied, but it must be followed by those you bring as VIP guests...there will be no foolery here, the family will not be made a mockery of by inappropriate guests.

There will be highly respected and judging characters here...I expect you to put on a smile so fake that it will make all swoon at your gaze, stand up straight with your hands in your lap at all times, and a stride that will seem like you are floating."

He guided me to my grandmother's office where, as he promised, a stack of papers awaited me "any questions?"

He sat on the edge of the desk "Do I have to wear a dress? I mean can't I wear just any normal Halloween Costume?"

"It is part of the dress code for the women to wear Victorian Period/Style dresses to the ball, and for the men to wear suits, no full face masks allowed and only classical music will be played as well."

My hands started to sweat "and what do I do if my VIP people don't know how to ball dance?"

He stared down at me "then they will refrain from dancing, if it is known that they are your VIP the others will think lowly of you if they dance any other way...especially if inappropriately, they will behave accordingly to this ball young Master, please only invite those worthy of your new status.

Your whole life is on the line with this ball, if others see that you are friends with people who are...peasants or imbeciles they will ruin your reputation and your families work will have been for nothing.

"C-can you help me with the paperwork? If that is too much to ask you don't have to"

A small smile formed on his face "I didn't plan on leaving you to do it all alone young Master, that would be improper of me and quite rude. Any other questions?"

"When will the invitations be made?" I took in a deep breathe and tried to calm myself, he was making this seem like a big deal, a simple dance! A simple party became a knife at my throat within a second.

"The VIP invitations will be done within half an hour, they will be handed to you by Sarah, a maid who has been here almost as long as I, then the others will be mass produced quickly and sent out by the end of the day."

I wiped my hands on my pants "No more questions for now" I sat down in my grandmothers chair and rolled it up to the desk, Charles got up from the desk and stood by my side.

"By the by...between you and me...no one else is allowed to sit on the desk like that besides me, normally your grandmother would have killed any others who dared to even touch the desk" I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

Returning my gaze to the papers with a smirk I picked the first paper from the stack and started reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

The lady measuring me seemed to enjoy touching my body a little too much, I tried to squirm away but she would only whisper in my ear to stay still and breathe down my neck. The room was oddly cold and her breathe sent shivers down my spine and made me slightly want her to do it again, in hope that it would warm me up.

Once she was done she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and departed I was glad she was gone, it seemed worthless to do a second check of measurements but she made it a big deal...now I know why. I dressed and was met with Charles standing outside "pleasant?" I glared at him "hardly dude."

"I tried getting someone who would suit your tastes and make you feel comfortable, I guess I'll have to re-hire someone later." I sighed in defeat, if Charles had gone to the feat of searching for a lesbian measurer lady just for me then it was worthless to whine about her.

"Nah you can keep her, she's just a little too touchy when she doesn't...really need to be is all." Charles looked down at me "I said I'd find someone to make you feel comfortable not try to rape the young Master of the Cyclonis family. She will be replaced immediately. No need to worry."

I nodded and walked with him to the ball room where tables were being set up and the food was being prepared in the kitchen. "I've already sampled the food that will be brought out for the ball, we have taken quite the time in making sure to label the foods so those with allergies need not worry."

The tables were placed near and close to the walls but not touching, giving the dancers and the loners to simply stand on the dance floor or away without having to be crowded by them.

Charles opened the door leading to the outside gardens where the Koi pond was and the trees were just turning color "no food will be brought out here but the weather is said to be quite a breath taker tonight so we are allowing guests to wander out for fresh air."

He turned to face me and we stared at each other in deep and long silence "Have you sent out your VIP invitations yet?" his eyes seemed as if they were trying to open up my head and or soul to get the answer out from me as quickly as possible.

"No...not yet" his gaze turned back towards the ball room, he almost glided into the ball room and closed the doors behind us "Mister Ace seems to be missing Master...do you want bodyguards to keep eye for the boy?" I stared at the floor as my heart ached at the idea of having to put him in a temporary jail cell or even a permanent one for attacking me.

"I guess if we must, we can't have him ruining the party can we?" I sighed but it still felt like there were weights on my shoulders pulling me down "we cannot." Charles motioned for a butler to come forward and the two talked privately while I played with my sweater.

The measurer lady came back with my dress but was ordered to simply leave it with a maid who put it in my office, while walking out she winked at me and blew me a kiss, surely she was two times older than me and suddenly I felt like barfing.

"Master Cyclonis you are no longer needed for the day, you may return to your daily activities as you wish, the paperwork is done, the business are well kept, the invitations have been sent, the food is being prepared and your dress will be downed at exactly 8:00 pm."

Charles grabbed the VIP papers from a butler and placed them in my hands "You may hand these out now, if you don't wish to invite anyone from your personal party just place them on any table before leaving, I will take care of them later."

Charles and the servants returned to their own business and left me standing in the ball room alone, I looked down at the papers and thought. I could invite Piper and her friends, but could they be trusted to behave? There's only one way to find out...by asking.

_Yes I'm back. I know I forgot and didn't do a Halloween chapter, I'll try to quickly type one out and do a Thanksgiving one at the same time, it'll work...hopefully. Either way let me know of what you think about it so far! Next chapter will be the actual ball btw in case you are confused as to the skip from probably weeks since the Grandmother's death to now. I'm trying to hint that weeks have passed. Sorry for taking so long. _


	16. Chapter 16

It was only 9am and it was already pouring rain the worst part of everything was that tomorrow would be Halloween and the weather predicted rain to happen that afternoon till midnight, my guests would have to be holed up inside the whole time because they also predicted a high chance of wind.

In fact a few people are already stating that they might not be able to make it and if they do make it they expect to have rooms open and transformed into changing rooms so they wouldn't have to deal with such "disgraceful" clothing.

Personally if it was me and my friends we would just laugh at the rain and or stay in it and talk about whatever comes to mind.

But I guess not everyone can be as cool as us I guess. Either way I ordered Charles to find the largest rooms to hold people and make such arrangements that the stuck up snot noses would enjoy in case it does rain.

I pulled on Ace's varsity jacket and hopped out the window, my room had been moved to the first level so I could always "be prepared for anything" such as random meetings, random invitations/guests and etc. that the old man mentioned, personally I think he just didn't want me jumping out my window and onto the fence anymore.

My boots made a soft thud noise with each step as I walked downtown. I thought to myself as to how our town was distributed, it was the rich people lived uptown and the lesser families lived downtown, whether you were middle class or almost rich you lived downtown unless your family was powerful enough to own the world.

It reminded me of the song called uptown girl by...what is his name? Billy something? Yeah like Bill something, anyway it seemed weird that I was the uptown girl and maybe Piper was my downtown man?

A small blush ran across my face from the idea of Piper in a leather jacket, her hair was already slicked back as usual, her blue denim pants pants working perfectly with her white t-shirt, the classic and stereotypical black boots/dress shoes.

The idea of Piper pushing me up against a wall using a horrible imitation of an accent so she decides to just use her normal voice which was oddly but greatly sexual as she calls me "pretty lady" and asks what I'm doing downtown.

Realizing I should probably stop thinking about stuff like that I looked up and found the same old broken down apartment I was in before, it was still in the same state and I didn't really expect that to change in a long time.

I walked up to the door and let my hand hover over it while I thought...what if I do date Piper? What if we get married and she begs me to let her friends stay in my house? Do I have to train them like dogs to behave? Is that a thing you do with people of a lower class?

I sighed and knocked anyway, it was an apartment building but I wasn't expecting the purple haired girl that carried me to her place before to answer the door, I thought she would have at least lived somewhere better.

"Hey! You're back?" I straightened my back and nodded "y-yeah, I just wanted to talk to Piper" Starling opened the door and moved over "well come on in! I didn't expect you to know our names though, since you go to Cyclonia High and all though."

I entered the block "well our schools hate each other so of course others enjoy spreading rumors..." Starling closed the door behind me and gave a small smile that I had a feeling meant 'oh...ok' "well hopefully those rumors aren't mean especially not about Piper, she's the kindest girl I know"

Looking to my left I saw a rusted elevator button pad, Starling pressed the button and my body shuddered in great pain as it squeaked it's way down...I'd have a headache later for sure...

"this thing is pretty old, apparently they don't think they can just replace it so we just learn to deal with it" I stepped onto the elevator itself and felt sick...if this thing fell I would kill everyone in this building and that was a promise "not very talkative huh?"

I stared at the floor "sorry not really" I reached for the varsity jacket's hood and pulled it over my head "sorry if I was staring too much..." I shifted around a bit while thinking of a way to react to the situation but as soon as I opened my mouth the door opened.

"Well here we are! Piper's room is the last door on the left, talk to you later I guess" I exited the elevator and nodded "yeah..." Starling pressed the button and the door slowly closed on her as I walked down the hallway.

Would Piper even be there? What if only her friends are there? What if they convince me to come inside their room and I have to sit there talking to them for hours until she comes back, what if she doesn't come back until midnight, what if she comes back and I find out that she is dating Aerrow?

My heart raced as my feet guided me to her door, my hand moved by itself and knocked on the door, my brain was racing with questions while my heart tried to compete, my hands now at my side started to sweat so bad I had to rub them off on my pants.

I swallowed as the door slowly opened and a tired and still half asleep Piper stood before me "Cyclonis? What are you doing here?..." she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands before yawning.

I pulled out the letter in my pocket that contained the invitations "Here I wanted to give you this, I didn't know your mail information so I figured I'd just give this to you in person, I understand if you don't accept due to certain reasons."

Handing them to her Piper carefully grabbed the letter and stared at it in confusion "what?" I nodded towards the letter "open it...it's nothing special really but I just figured...I owe you for helping me that one day."

As Piper opened the letter my mouth rambled off "I understand if you don't want to show up since it seems a bit too forceful and weird, I mean we hardly know each other and this is more of an occasion for friends.

In fact my head servant Charles said that if my VIP guests mess anything up I could get a bad reputation so I guess I'm putting a lot in risk by asking people I don't know to do something as behave differently than what they might normally do. But I just thought that it would be a great way to repay you guys for helping me, everyone who shows up will be given a few gifts as well...not that I'm bribing you or anything."

My face heated a bit as Piper stared at me with a small smile on her face "j-just let me know if you plan on coming or not..." a small giggle escaped her lips "I'll have to talk to the guys about it and see if they can promise to behave or not. I see your number is here so I'll just call back when we decide alright?"

I nodded and took a step back from the door "Okay talk to you then."

* * *

_Btw I almost had a heart attack while finishing this chapter because I accidentally pressed cut instead of copy and I thought I had lost everything I just typed out. I was so freaking scared guys XD _

_Anyway here is the newest chapter I know I'm like way behind on Holidays since Thanksgiving just passed and Halloween and Christmas is coming up soon but I plan on making up for it by working my hardest on my fanfictions this weekend, it's just that after Christmas break I have exams so shit is getting serious. Not only that but I have to work my hardest in every class I can to get at least a C so I don't have to take the exams since I passed something that makes it so I don't have to take them (where I lived it's called the MME). Along with working so I can just graduate as a Senior and not a super senior! Sorry for the lack of updates but let me know what you think of it so far! I'll try working on fanfics after school when I have time as well. _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

My feet began to hurt as I possibly broke a world record for the most paces back and forth in absolute nervousness, trying not to rip off my own fingernails, while still trying to remain as the Cyclonian leader.

Charles reminded me that I now also owned the school I currently went to, that I owned the town, that not only was my grandmother a big boss around the world but also in tight ties with the Mayor since she founded it. In fact the Mayor was her still alive brother.

Because it's not as if being a teenager is hard enough, now apparently if that man dies I have to become fucking Mayor of this town (or help find a new one), BUT I have to deal with school shit, then I have to keep track of my companies and even my personal life.

Plus I had a pet cat now...I'm sure people like Piper would consider it rude to call my situation a struggle but if Pip could talk he would agree that his struggle is not having enough toys and that his problem was more important...I guess it was bad to compare him.

"Master Cyclonis?" I turned to see Charles standing behind me with a cellphone at his ear "a girl is on the line for you...do you wish to answer or send her away?" the fact that he said that right into the phone was making it hard not to laugh in an almost crippling pain as my legs almost gave out on me.

"I'll answer Charles" he handed me the phone and walked away, probably to check on the state of the party decorations, "hello?" I was instantly greeted with a screech.

"Sorry that was Finn, he fell off of the couch, anyway Aerrow and the rest of the gang agreed that it would be ok to chill at your party" My mind raced with the thought of her friends wearing their casual clothing or even Halloween costumes.

"Piper! Is this on speaker?" the phone went silent for a bit before she answered "now it is" I could almost feel the smirk on her face through my end "well this isn't a casual party...you all have to wearing your best suites and or dresses. Not only that but once here you have to act with manners of high quality..."

Once again everything was silent "well I'm sure the boys could behave for tonight if it's that big of a problem" I could hear Finn groan on the other side

Aerrow hummed from the other side, it was probably more of a thought process than a tune, suddenly I hear a small snap and the boy speaks "Alright well how about this...we go to your party but we just be in a different area as the others?"

The other guests weren't really allowed to wander around my house and many places were obviously off limits and planned to be guarded by extra servants..."That could actually work...I didn't mean to sound rude about that by the way...I'm not saying that you will purposely ruin the party but I'd rather not have Finn get stuck in a punch bowl or something."

Everyone laughed "THAT WAS ONE TIME AT JUNIOR PROM, ONE TIME!"

"Well I guess it's a date then miss Cyclonis" my heart was currently battling the other organs around it for it's own freedom to escape my body and fly away because of how Piper just said my last name.

"I guess it is, see you at 8 then" I hung up and did a small victory fist pump to the ceiling, now there was just two last people to invite to the party.

Ravess and Snipe.

I had charles track them down and they lived two blocks away in a "lesser home" as he called it. I walked out with the last two VIP letters and a bouquet of flowers to repay her for the flowers she gave me when I was at the hospital.

The wind was cold and the sky was grey, to put it simple it was any other Halloween day, the night would be dark and it was most likely going to either rain or just be so cold the women couldn't feel their nipples and guys would think their balls were frozen.

I reached the door to Ravess's house and pressed the call button below it's screen, there a butler with a huge nose appeared "and who...are you?" he reminded me of the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland asking that stupid question of who Alice is.

"Master Cyclonis, owner of Cyclonia High, Cyclonis Corporation, grandniece of the Mayor and I'm here to see Ravess and Snipe" his eyes widened immediately "this is a great honor Master Cyclonis to have you here, I will alert the family at once of your arrival, please do come in."

The gates slowly opened and I squeezed my way through, before I could even reach the steps the front doors opened and a man who seemed to be Ravess's father came out in a suit, a woman followed wearing a simple but elegant dress.

"It must be freezing out here for you! Please come in!" The man put his arm around my back and ushered me inside "I see you haven't been given proper clothes yet since your inheritance, but no matter you look proper none the less."

I could tell he hardly meant it since my clothes were that of a 'street hooligan', someone who would do drugs, be in a band instead of being a lawyer or a doctor even though I have seen my fair share of doctors with tattoos.

Ravess came down the grand staircase wearing only a tanktop and basketball shorts, sweat rolled down her body and personally I wouldn't mind if she took me away right now.

Her shirt rode up as she walked and her abs were showing, her muscles bulged and her breathing was ragged and she tried finding a way to make herself look "proper" in front of me.

"I just wanted to give you this Ravess...for you and your family, an invitation to my ball" she took the letter and examined the outside, impatient her father snatched it from her and opened it "a VIP letter? Why you shouldn't have."

His face showed a slight bit of happiness and I just knew that he would surely brag to his friends that he was given a VIP invitation to my home, the one and only Cyclonis.

"It would mean a lot to me if you could make some time in your schedule to show up, you don't have to stay the whole time if there are more serious matters at hand though." Only caring what Ravess was going to say I looked her way, her father announced that they would be there on time in their best and Ravess simply nodded in agreement.

"Well thank you for your hospitality and thank you for the acceptance, I will see you at 8 then" the butlers opened the doors once more and closed them as I walked out.

I had nothing else to do but to head home.

"This dress will just look splendid on you! It fits your personality, it lets others know you are a Queen and with your looks and reputation of being bad on the streets none will know to mess with you." I had a feeling the lady who brought my dress was having too much fun.

I bet if she could she would be writing fanfiction right about now.

"Nice to know you are having fun...and does everyone really know about my "reputation" on the streets? I can't be that hard to handle" my dress was victorian style, it was all black as I requested and the high heeled boots made me slightly taller.

"It was just a fascination of mine, I doubt they know any of that, your grandmother made sure that your personal life stayed yours. Especially since she could never let others know certain things." Charles entered the room "you look amazing Master Cyclonis...if I can say so."

I stared at the dress and just wished there could be some sort of skull placed somewhere...maybe a staff with a skull on the top, a bloody one while I was at it really "thank you charles but do you think this dress needs a skull or blood to accompany it?"

Charles stood next to me "if it were allowed I would say a skull, the blood would simply be useless on such dark fabric and wouldn't cause much of an uproar...but a human skull with it's skin removed would put fear into the heart of those that question your authority."

The lady whose nametag spelled "G-Money" spoke from behind us "and put that skull on a spike while you are at it" her face had a happy and cheerful smile while an actual metal rod lay in her hands.

If the ball wasn't in twenty minutes I would have quit for the day.

I walked out of the dressing room feeling slightly uncomfortable and a bit sick to my stomach "do you plan on being with me the whole time of the ball Charles?" the old man walked a few steps behind me "only if you wish for me to be nearby my dear" I took deep breathes as we got closer and closer to the front door.

"I'd appreciate that greatly..." reaching the grand staircase I stopped and watched a small group of people come through the door after their invitations were checked, each of them either waving hello or completely ignoring me.

"If someone gives you attitude what do you do?" I stared up at Charles as we went over our checklist on behavior "I give them a smile and a passive aggressive response because I can buy and sell them, in fact I own 98% of the companies within the world."

"What does your corporation major in?" I straightened my back and looked out the window ahead of me in hope that I would see Piper's car soon "Pharmaceuticals, Medicine and Weaponry...we are practically Umbrella"

I realized that Charles had no idea about Resident Evil so I cleared my throat "It seems that you are ready for any question they could ask, if they ask anything beyond your knowledge you bring them to me."

"Won't they think lesser of me if I don't know something though?" Charles scoffed "you were just given the company not too long ago...given your relationship with the previous Master it's obvious you know nothing of the company. But if you really need an excuse you can simply tell them that I could give a shorter explanation to save time."

I was always ranked number one at my school and not because my grandmother willed it, it was because I was simply the smartest at my school, but even then I felt like I was letting not only her down by not having studied her work but letting someone else down as well. Like my mother.

Suddenly Piper and her friends came through the door, everyone was dressed in their best but Aerrow had brought his little pet thing "ah...Piper...pets aren't allowed at the ball..." Aerrow gently moved Piper aside and held out his thing.

"Radarr isn't just any sort of pet he's-" I sighed and held up a hand "sorry I can't make an exception to...Radarr...he can either be with the other pets or with my cat but he is not allowed near the dance floor or main hall at the most...and especially not the kitchen."

Radarr climbed onto Aerrow's shoulder and both looked a bit sad, Piper stood by Aerrow "you sure you can't make an exception?" I shook my head "I can't...the place you guys will be going will be even more extravagant as the ball room though...and being on the other side of the mansion it's practically sound proof from here and he is allowed to mess anything he wants there."

Piper shuffled a bit in her heels and stared at the ground "you guys may enter the ball room if you want just try to behave while in there, either way most of the people are going to be assholes and or boring. Radarr just has to stay out of the main area is all."

"Master Cyclonis?" Charles stood at the top of the grand staircase with the Mayor himself "no way it's the big dude" Finn said in a quiet voice as he tried to look over his giant of a friend "There you are! My Grandniece! I planned on visiting this Christmas but I figured that during your big day would be best."

The man had bothered to visit rarely but when he did he always came with gifts, he seemed to be a complete opposite to my grandmother who was strict with me while growing up, he was truly worthy of his title because he tried to do the best for the people he cared for.

"Are these your friends?" he made his way down the stairs and laid a hand on my shoulder "acquaintances, I was just going to have them go to the music room since these balls tend to get boring for someone my age actually."

"The name's Timothy! Most of my friends call me Timmy or Tim though, feel free to call me one of those, a friend of my niece is a friend of mine! Have you seen the music room? It's a beauty...the room itself while empty is breathtaking but the wide array of instruments dating from the oldest possible times one can get!

HA! No museum can compare to it! In fact a few museums have tried buying the instruments off of my sister, but not once did she ever break and give a single one up!"

Tim slapped Aerrow on the shoulder "a fine specimen of a young man right here! You play football son?" Aerrow nodded "yup! Quarterback here! One day I hope to finally win the trophy from Cyclonia High" Charles looked down at me.

"You go to Atmos High?" Charles stood close to me "Y-yeah but I mean we aren't like the others there even though there really isn't nothing wrong with them...I-" Tim laughed at slapped Aerrow's shoulder again, I had a feeling Aerrow was becoming sore

"None the matter boy! Like I said any friend of my niece is a friend of mine no matter the social status! Poor Charles is just worried for the young girl. But I should be taking my leave now! The party has almost begun. Come Charles!"

Charles and Tim left the main hall and left me and Piper's friends alone "sorry for Charles" Aerrow rubbed his shoulder and Finn bounced around impatiently "well are you going to join us at the music room?" I shook my head "I have to be at the ball for the introduction then right after I have to talk to the head faculty of my companies who have come from all over for this night. The party ends at 1am and if you don't mind staying longer I could join you then but if not then sorry."

"Sucks being the new Master does it Cyclonis?" Ravess and her family entered from the front door, her parents walked right on by while her and her brother stayed behind.

I made my way to her "If you are trying to make an attack on my social status Ravess I would like to remind you that I own 98% of the companies in the world, Tim owns this town and if he dies it simply passes on to me to be Mayor, I own both schools, in fact I own this whole town. I could have everything torn down and rebuilt the way I want it do, in fact I could force every single one of you out of this town and make this place my own amusement park.

My uncle is the president and I have ties with family members and family friends who are in congress...I'd suggest you learn your place before daring to make such a comment like that again. But if you want a personal answer on that little remark...then yes I can see it being complex in the future but then again I wouldn't be amazed if you didn't even understand half of the words I just said since you are only 80 out of the top 100 students at Cyclonia High...me being 100 of course."

Finn ooed in the background and Ravess smirked, her brother's face turned red and he grumbled to himself from behind his sister "and that is why I like you...we will make great friends later on" the two walked away.

I turned to face Piper who had a hand over her mouth while the rest seemed shocked "that was amazing!" I snapped and a butler came to my side immediately "show them to the music room please while I return to the ball."

-5 hours later-

Everyone was finally leaving, many people had left behind gifts and I apparently made a great impression and that came from Charles himself.

I ran-walked to my room and changed into my regular clothes because the dress was starting to feel heavy and itchy on me. I grabbed Pip from my bed carefully and brought him to the music room with me.

Slowly Pip woke up and mewed at me as I opened the door, he closed his eyes for a brief moment as the light seemed to blind his little baby eyes, I walked into the room and Piper squealed.

"He's so cuuuute!" she ran up to me and poked his face, Pip only responded with small mews and paws "what's his name?" without even thinking I answered "his name is Pip" Finn was busy trying to play one of my guitars while Radarr enjoyed eating cheese puffs and the rest of the buffoons were playing their portable video games.

"That's a cute name for such a small cute cat...can I hold him?" I put Pip into her hands "sure" instantly Pip tried climbing Piper "Pip! Stop climbing things, I'm so sorry he has a weird habit with wanting to climb everything."

Piper just giggled and tried helping him up "it's fine really" I was too involved looking at her eyes to realize that my hood was down "your hair is really pretty Cy" a small shiver ran up my spine as the light began to annoy me, I pulled my hood over my eyes and a cat toy fell out of it.

I picked it up and was faced with Piper having a small frown on her face "why do you always wear your hood up? You're beautiful without it you know" I could almost feel my body begin to shake "I don't like to talk about it" I walked around her and sat on the piano bench.

She sat next to me and put Pip on the ground who was greeted by Radarr, Pip simply chased Radarr around the room as fast as his little legs could go, Piper's hand was on mine and for once I realized just how could I normally was. "It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it, I just want you to know that if it's something like you hating the way you look then you really shouldn't-"

"Hey losers what are you doing in here?" Ace was making his way through the window "I invited them to be here Ace...what do you think you are doing here?" I stood up from the bench and approached him "I got you a present to say sorry" he held out a horribly wrapped object "so you think that just getting me something I could probably just buy for myself would make for a great apology?"

"This isn't something you can just buy! If so then I'd have to say those people are freaks for having such items in such a quantity...no this is from home." I grabbed the present and threw it to the floor, it broke within it's wrapping "whatever that is better be one hell of a great present because I am very close to calling my bodyguards on you right now."

Ace stared at me with eyes that had no emotion I could read "Well when you decide to look at it then you can judge if it is worthy or not 'Master'" I felt a small tap on my arm and saw that Piper had picked up the present, I grabbed it from her and unwrapped it.

It was a picture frame of me and my parents with Ace on my father's lap and I on my mother's. It was a family photo as we called it back then before they were murdered, before I was raped, before the family became dysfunctional and broken.

"How did you get this? The house burned down years ago" my body shook with every breath I took "I took it with me before then, saved it until now, figured you should have it since they meant more to you." I walked up to a dresser and placed the picture frame temporarily.

"and where were you? I called you multiple times but you never answered..." Ace pulled out a cherry soda from his pocket and opened it "How about we continue this chat later...I doubt your little...friends need to see any tears now do they?" he grabbed another cherry soda and tossed it to me.

"I don't cry..."

* * *

_Timothyyyyyy sorry if this was too long...or too short. It's about 5pm by the time I finished this and I was trying to get started on the thanksgiving one by now plus I had to bake a cake awhile ago and more. Either way please let me know what you think about this chapter, the Thanksgiving one should be shorter but the Christmas one is the start of something new and a completely new area with new people, an adventure of the sort and even a...date? _


	18. Chapter 18

It was Thanksgiving and it was simply getting colder and colder as Christmas came closer. It was already starting to snow and people were also putting up Christmas decorations, personally I never bothered to spend my time during Thanksgiving.

It was a day that really shouldn't have been celebrated, but others celebrated anyway, did that mean I was the time to preach to others about how that could be wrong and how they should be more sensitive to some shit?

Nope, it would be completely useless and my Grandmother taught me one thing, when it comes to business you put your emotions aside at all times, so as usual when Holidays came around my family company found a way to get the most money out of all companies.

Whether it came to holiday chocolates, candies, costumes, food products or even gift cards we did what we could. We specialized in Medicine, Pharmaceuticals and Weaponry but that was only what we specialized in.

We also branched out into things like owning business, making our own stores, our own products to sell to the masses for them to enjoy no matter how stupid the product really is.

But Charles already helped me with that paperwork of sales and etc., now I could enjoy the rest of Thanksgiving to myself...if it wasn't for the fact that Pip was sitting on my face while I was trying to relax.

"God dammit Pip..." I carefully grabbed the kitten and placed him on the floor "what do you want?" he looked up at me as if he was greatly hurt about being on the floor, as if that was just the rudest thing I could have ever done to him.

Small mews came from him as he jumped back onto the couch and made his way under my shirt and on my stomach "really...there? Fine." Pip's purring felt weird against my breathing.

I looked at my phone and found that Piper had texted me if I wanted to hang out at her place for the rest of the day, I simply responded with an ok and poked Pips little head.

"Come on little guy I gotta go to Piper's place now" he tried standing up in my shirt but failed and decided to attack it in anger, trying to be careful with his claws I pulled him out and put him on the couch.

He had grown a lot since I got him during Halloween but he was still a kitten and a really ridiculous one at that.

I pulled on my shoes and jacket and walked downtown, still no one seemed used to the fact that I would walk down there to hang out with Piper and her friends, in fact Piper once told me that even her friends and Aerrow were confused as to why I did as well.

But I guess telling them that I had a crush on Piper was out of the question.

I came across Piper's apartment building and pressed the button that called out Starling, she opened the door and let me inside "welcome back! You haven't been here since like Halloween...why've you been gone so long?" I simply shrugged at her question.

"I guess you still aren't used to talking yet, that's fine with me though, to Piper's" I nodded as she pressed the floor button "do you ever plan on telling the guys that you and Piper are totally going to be a thing?"

I turned to face her in disbelief "wait what?" Starling held her sides as she started to laugh uncontrollably "No offense but there is no way that someone as rich as you is hanging out with those guys just because they are...cool. I mean you've always hung out with Ace until you met Piper. Also rumors have been going around that you are totally gay for Ravess."

"I'm going to kill Ravess..." Starling stopped laughing and gasped "oh my god are you two actually dating? I told Piper-" my face started to heat up and surely became very red "no! I'm not dating anyone!" the doors opened and I stepped into the hallway.

"Well that's good because then I can tell Piper to start making a move on you before Ravess sweeps you away." she pressed a button and the doors slowly closed, trying to calm my emotions I walked down the hall and knocked on her door.

The door opened and Piper gave me a small smile "Hi Cy!" she had already given me a sort of pet name and it wasn't that I didn't enjoy it...it was just that I'd prefer for her to use my full last name rather than be her pet...unless it was sexual of course.

"Come on it, the guys are upstairs watching tv" I was amazed they even had a tv in this sort of place, and it was shocking that it worked, I took a step forward and tripped on a wire.

I fell forward and landed straight on Piper, the two of us laid there awkwardly for a moment as we tried catching our breaths "You ok Cy?" slowly I got up from her and tried dusting the dirt off of my pants.

Piper got up from the floor as well and brushed off her shirt for a short moment "yeah I'm fine, just some sort of wire is there in the way."

She checked the entrances and pulled out a wire "must have been Finn to trick someone, I'm so sorry for that by the way, try to ignore Finn and his childish behavior." she closed the door behind her and threw the wire into the trash.

I looked around their apartment room and it looked decent...ish compared to when I was previously there, a few more items were in empty spaces such as a table and chairs and another couch.

"Nice place...you sure you're ok with me here? Normally other people tend to shy off at inviting me to their homes unless they are rich and want to show something off." a small smile appeared on Piper's face "yeah it's fine as long as you're ok with being here."

"Well if you want a white lie I'll lie to you, if you want the truth it will be painfully blunt, you decide your fate." she thought about it to herself for a bit "tell me the truth of what you think about our home, I don't like being lied to"

I turned and to check out the room "I always grew up in a home that is cleaned everyday and literally all day so there has never been a single speck of dust or dirt on anything, the dishes are so clean you can see your reflection in it, the furniture is of the highest quality along with my bloodline.

If my Grandmother saw me even dare to get 5 feet near the downtown area with or even without Ace I'd be grounded for 5 months and have everything taken away because she thinks that someone of our high status should only be enjoying the wealthy life, not living or being around slums."

I turned to face Piper and saw that she was a little bit hurt or well greatly hurt..."compared to what I grew up in this place is disgusting and actually since I've been so used to my life it's revolting to be here at times. But I also grew up with my parents who preferred to live a more simple life and enjoyed to live as if they were poor and or just middle class.

So your home is revolting, grosser than my parents house, but personally I could care less as long as I'm not getting diseases while being here." Piper stared at the floor and kicked at the ground "like I said I could care less how gross the place is, I enjoy being here at the same time..."

She still looked at the ground and I could tell she was doing a fake pout "Fine your place is amazing" finally she smiled and patted me on the shoulder "nah it's ok...I've seen pictures of the inside of rich houses and I have to admit I tend to be jealous."

"Want to head upstairs the guys are going to see who can eat the most marshmallows in under an hour." I shook my head "I'd rather stay down here you can go up if you want though" I sat on a chair and Piper sat across from me.

"I'm not going to just leave you down here all alone Cy wh-" suddenly their door was kicked open and Ace walked into the apartment "Yo..." Aerrow came down the steps with a glare on his face.

Ace flipped him off and Aerrow tried lunging at him but his teammates held him back "Fuck off boy...just here for Cyclonis" Ace walked up to me "can we...please...have a chat outside?"

I got up from my chair and followed him into the hallway he led me half-way down before gritting his teeth "why weren't you at home? you need to stop hanging out with those losers and realize that you are now Master Cyclonis" I stood up straight and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"I know who I am Ace, you have no right to try and remind me as if I'm some sort of child, I've known ever since that night that one my Grandmother died I would take the "throne" as she called it. I know who I am. I can choose who my friends are though, and if you want to continue hanging out with me then you just have to get along with them as well."

Ace whispered something to himself before taking a deep breath and exhaling "listen...Aerrow and me are never going to get along ok? Why can't you just hang out with someone like Ravess anyway?" I crossed my arms "The only thing Ravess would probably understand from me is if I started barking out orders like some sort of military sargent."

We stared at each other for a good few seconds before he shrugged and nodded in agreement "ok but why don't you have this little party at our place?" I tilted my head a bit "because they want to have it here and I don't want to look like I'm trying to be some sort of asshole by always saying shit like 'oh well can't you come to my place? it's less of a slum to Ace here than it is there, Ace will have a heart attack at your place if he has to stare at Aerrow too long'"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead "first off they can probably hear us and second of all I'm staying here, unless some sort of paparazzi manages to get inside of here to record anything I say I can always make shit up if it's that big of a media deal...I'm sure they will understand...hell they might get into the news for it so I'm sure they wouldn't even mind, Finn would probably be trying to photo bomb all day."

Ace put his face in his hands and breathed heavily "fine...but you are coming home at 8 and you are staying no longer" I looked at my watch "8 is in like 1 minute you ass, just fucking come inside" I grabbed his wrist and tried dragging him to the room.

Successfully I dragged Ace by his foot inside Piper's apartment "listen you guys don't have to stay if you don't want-" I held up a hand and dropped Ace's foot "we are staying, isn't that right Ace?" he only moaned in response.

* * *

_I'm sorry that it took just a bit longer to upload the Thanksgiving chapter than I thought it would. I promise to have the Christmas one up in time though...or at least for my time because right now it's the 24th so I mean...yeah. Up in my time I guess. Merry Christmas just in case guys. _


	19. Chapter 19

**-CHRISTMAS FUCKING EVE-**

I woke up in at 3am to feel strange...it was as if someone was watching me.

All of a sudden someone grabbed me and pulled me out of bed "AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Charles! CHARLES!" I pushed and punched the person and screamed as loud as I could, the person carried me outside of my room.

All the lights were on but I personally could have cared less, realizing that Charles wasn't coming for some reason I decided to bite the person right in their shoulder "LIVING SHIT LARK!" he dropped me in response.

I looked up and found Ace placing a hand over his shoulder in defense "What in the fuck! Are you doing in my room so early in the morning you fucking creep!" I pushed him with all my strength.

"Charles told me to wake you up for Christmas!" I kicked him in the balls "So you couldn't have just turned on the lights but instead sneak into my room and stare at me while I sleep?!"

"I wasn't staring at you, you woke up when I just got in there!" I turned around and walked into the main hall seeing decorations all over the place.

"He's in the ballroom...he said it was well sized for the occasion" I glared at Ace who flinched "I am going to murder you when all of this is over and I'll make sure that they never find your body Ace."

He had a hand clasped around his private and another on his shoulder as he followed me up the steps and through the door.

Inside of the ballroom was a giant Christmas tree and many presents around it, the presents ranged from sizes greatly to one being the same height as I was and one being the size of a ring box.

"Great I'm here...now what..." Charles sat in a giant chair reading a book with his Christmas attire on "now you open your presents" I stared at all of the boxes and noticed that something was breathing behind them.

"Did you guys seriously kidnap someone? What in the fuck, who in the fu-" I pushed over the boxes and found Piper, Starling and Ravess tied up in wrapping, rope and a bow on their heads.

I sat on the floor and buried my face in my hands "what in the fuck did you do Ace?" he sat down next to me "I got you three girls with the hots for ya for Christmas...I figured it was the best present anyone could give you."

I rubbed the sides of my head in pure frustration "Ace...YOU DON'T JUST GO KIDNAPPING PEOPLE!" I hit him straight in the balls with my fist and he decided to take a good twenty-five minutes on the floor.

I got up and untied the girls one by one "you can kick the shit out of Ace if you want by the way" once their ropes were gone they stood up from the floor and stretched.

Ravess simply walked out with Starling and Piper stayed behind "won't the others be worried about you if you stay here? I can get someone to walk you and Starling home if you need"

Everyone including Ace left the room "I'll be in my room eating nachos if you two doves need me" I grabbed a knife and threw it at him but sadly it only got the back of his shoe barely "holy shit!" he started to dance like a girl out of the room.

"Well I just wanted to ask if you would go skiing with us tomorrow...I mean it's only Christmas eve today and the guys and me were planning on going to Blizzaris" I held a box in my hands while thinking "sure I'll go...I didn't have anything planned for yesterday anyway. Guess you probably don't want me to bring Ace?"

Piper smiled and nodded "yeah I don't think him and Aerrow causing some sort of avalanche would be the best thing..." I nodded "well see you tomorrow then Cy" she gave me a small kiss on the cheek and left.

The rest of the day was spent unwrapping gifts and mainly trying not to have a heart attack at the fact that Piper just kissed me, I mean sure it was a kiss on the cheek, but she kissed me.

**-CHRISTMAS TIME FUCKERS-**

Aerrow and Ace glared at each other at the back of the bus and I swear that if the two could be anymore stupid they'd be nose to nose literally.

"Sorry for Ace...I didn't know he was stalking me" Piper sat to my right and Finn to my left "nah it's fine, hey Junko can you pass me the nuts?" the guy whose muscles were close to tearing his shirt off reached into his bag and pulled out the tiniest bag of nuts ever.

The man was tall, I mean like 6 ft and 7 inches tall and he was buff, I would have hired him as a bodyguard any day and personally it's hard to sometimes understand how a boy like Aerrow who has practically no muscles became the quarterback.

But then again I never cared for football so I never bothered to understand it.

Next to him must have been Stork, a boy with emo like hair and matching clothing, he was skittish and probably had to take medication to control his emotions.

I heard a few rumors that he was either ADHD or Schizophrenic, either way mainly people in my school called him the freak, he was simply the waterboy of the football team.

Piper simply sat on the side lines and Finn was an announcer and personally experiencing how he can babble off on something as simple as what type of cereal he likes...it makes perfect sense as to why they picked him.

"Ace dearest...if you get any closer to Aerrow you just might kiss the poor boy...you don't want everyone to know about your secret relationship with him now do you?" The two stared at me in utter shock while everyone else laughed uncontrollably.

"It's OK Aerrow we will all accept you and Ace for being gay" the two scooted as far as possible from each other and glared out the window as if doing that would help.

"Nice one Cy...nice" the bus stopped at the local inn and everyone rushed inside.

We were currently at the second highest point of the multiple mountains or I guess one if you asked the natives. The natives were once people who came up here frequently...then being the wild type they are...they just never left and simply repopulated up here.

Once inside the Inn both Piper and Finn grabbed my hands and dragged me to a table, both tried to drag me to sit next to them "uh guys...I can only stretch so much" the two realized what they were doing and stopped.

"I'll just sit in between you guys ok?" I sat in the middle of the half circle seat so Piper and Finn could be next to me, Junko sat next to Finn and Stork next to Piper and beautifully enough Aerrow and Ace sat right across from each other.

"Awe the lovebirds get to sit across from each other...try not to play footsies too much guys..." Ace shot a glare at me and almost snarled "we aren't dating" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Secretly but awkward both Piper and Finn held my hands under the table, I didn't want to really announce to the whole table what they were doing and how weird it was so I simply got Finn to open the menu for me.

While everyone else was ordering and my hands were free I texted Piper "don't tell Finn but both of you were just holding my hands before" she felt her phone vibrate, ordered and answered.

A small blush ran across her face "oh...I guess Finn had the same idea.." I tried not to look her way and focus on my phone "you know if you want to go out with me you can just ask and we can tell Finn later Piper"

Her whole face became red and she had to hide it with her scarf before continuing to text "I'd like to go out with you but you're rich and I'm poor...wouldn't that like ruin you if someone found out?" a small giggle escaped my lips.

"What's so funny?" Finn stared at me with his huge blue eyes and heavily gelled hair "I was just remembering the one time Ace was trying out for football and didn't know who the coach was so he tackled him...I guess my sense of humour could be considered sadistic at times though."

Ace slammed his fist on the table while downing a milkshake "HA! That was a good time! Coach Jenson and I laughed about that for hours! He can't even play sports anymore because of how badly I broke his leg" everyone turned their shocked stares from me to him immediately.

"It was a funny moment...you had to be there to understand low life" he stopped drinking his milkshake and gave it to me "I got a brain freeze here..."

I looked at my phone while drinking the milkshake and answered Piper's text: "Are you really going to drink that after he drank from it?" I stared at it for a few seconds for typing away "well yeah...it's vanilla."

Piper got out her phone and responded "yeah but I just never expected you to do something like that after he hit you, it's weird enough that you still hang out with him" I finished the drink and gently put it aside "Ace and I grew up together as kids and shared many foods during that time, it won't kill me to do so now. Also I forgave him since he knows I could beat the shit out of him any day anyway."

Our food arrived at the table and everyone began eating and talking about what they deemed to be important.

**-FUCKING FOOD IS DOOOOOONE (Read this in like a heavy metal/ screamo voice for it to be fun)-**

Finn had gone to the bathroom, Aerrow and Ace went out to a skiing competition and Junko went to the arcade to play games. It was just Piper, Stork and me left.

"So Stork you have anything you want to do?" the boy looked up at Piper and shook his head "Is he always this way?" Piper put a comforting arm around him and rubbed his back "I'm sure he has good reasons Cy..." I shrugged "wasn't trying to be mean."

Stork stared at me from under his bangs and I stared back from under my hood "do you know what it feels like to have something taken away from you?" his small voice asked gloomily "yeah why?"

He put the napkin he was holding on the table "tell me what was taken from you" Piper stared at me "you don't have-" I held up a hand and stared at the boy with a dead serious look.

"When I was six someone broke into my house, slit my fathers throat and left him to bleed to death on our basement floor, from there he lured my mother out and beat her to death with his fists. But from there my pain didn't end because as I hid under my parents bed he found me and raped me for six hours straight in honor of my sixth birthday. I would appreciate knowing what you lost and what makes you think it allows you to be super emo boy who thinks he can judge others with such a harsh tone."

Stork stared down at his lap and Piper stared at me with tears in her eyes "Cy I...we didn't..." Stork moved his bangs out of his face and lifted his head to look at me "I've personally never meant anyone with a more tragic back story than mine and I go to a horribly poor school...I was simply abused by my father who is an alcoholic."

I moved to the end of the circular couch and stood up "well I'm not saying that my pain is greater than yours...I'm just saying that just because someone hasn't gone with the emo style that they don't share something tragic like you do." Stork followed me to the arcade room to find Junko.

"How come you never went emo as you call it like it's some sort of disease" I shrugged "because even though he's an asshole I had Ace, just like you have Piper, Finn, Junko and Aerrow...in fact you have more caring friends than I've ever had in my whole life and really I only ever had Ace."

We found Junko playing basketball and two destroyed hoops next to his game, I turned to find that Stork had removed his eyeliner roughly with his sleeve "even if you are gay I don't really know the amount of boys here that enjoy a thick eyeliner as that so I guess it's good you rubbed that off."

Piper stared at me with red eyes "By the way Stork stand up straighter, you'll hurt your back like that...hey Junko! You coming with us to watch the two idiots fight it out over snow and boards?" Junko broke the last hoop and the manager came out of his room with an angry face.

"You've broken all three of our games!" I stared the manager straight in the face "if it's any problem just call the Cyclonis Corporation number and tell them your issue, until then we are leaving."

He let out a small growl as we walked away "This won't be the last time you hear from me!" I flipped him off "I'm Master fucking Cyclonis, I could buy this whole place off of you and in fact since you've threatened me I just might, hope you enjoyed your time here at my place dude!" The four of us walked out the door.

We made our way to the race and found that it was still going on, a girl placed a hand on my shoulder "hey! never seen you guys here before the name's Suzy Lu! ya know normally when tourists are around they stay in a pack or at the inn" her hair was a plumish color "two of our friends are in the race...and they are actually fighting each other on the side lines..."

we walked around the crowd and found a smaller crowd cheering on the little fight "You Storm Hawks are all the same nothing but scum!" Aerrow bit Ace's hand which Ace returned with a punch to the face.

I rolled my eyes and forced my way to the front "Ace! What are you doing?" the two continued to battle it out "beating up this little shit! What does it look like?!" my blood boiled in anger at his disobedience.

The two got up from the floor and tried boxing it out, I stood in between them "Ace...when I say you do something you do it, when I say no you listen and obey, we are here to have fun...not to beat the crap out of enemies just because we go to different schools."

Ace put his hands down and stared down at me "I don't like him or his kind..." I walked up to him and crossed my arms "well I don't give two fucks now come on, we are staying at the inn because of you two...can't even fucking enjoy anything outside because you will probably try to murder Aerrow with snow."

I grabbed Ace by the ear and dragged him to the five star hotel, I walked up to the counter and got our rooms.

Ace's ear still in my hand I got everyone into the elevator and walked them to the rooms "Piper and me will be staying in our own room, Aerrow and Junko get a room, Finn and Stark can be together and Ace you stay alone because obviously you will try to murder someone with a fruit roll up right now."

I threw him into his room and threw a fruit roll up at him "here this is your snack, order room service if you need to, stay in here." I threw the keys at him and gave everyone else their room keys.

Piper followed me to our room, I unlocked the door and sat on the nearest bed, Piper closed the door behind her and sat next to me "First off I hate being cold, second of all stop crying."

Her eyes were simply red but it was obvious that she either looked high or was previously in tears "eyes are still bad huh?" I pushed myself up the bed and laid down "was everything you said true back there? about being six?" I put an arm over my eyes.

"mhm" I could feel Piper get higher on the bed and lay next to me "that's...really sad...are you ok?" I kicked off my shoes and removed my coat "yeah I'm fine" dropping my coat to the floor I laid back down.

"I just always figured that your parents were abroad and didn't care for you or something...not dead..." I shrugged and stared at the ceiling "I don't like to talk about it" I could feel Piper staring at me but I focused on the strange decision to have a polka dot like ceiling.

"Sorry for talking about it then" she placed an arm over my stomach and I turned on my side to face her "it's fine...I got Ace and you guys now...especially you" her face became red again "oh?"

I wrapped my arms around her "You said you'd like to go out with me...so aren't we dating now?" a small squeak came out of her as I pulled the blankets over us "y-yeah I guess we are."

I yawned and buried my face in between the bed and Piper's shoulder, her head laid on mine, her hair tickled my face "Merry Christmas Piper..." I closed my eyes ready to go to sleep "Merry Christmas Cy" her hands were against my back "name's Lark, Cyclonis is last name hun"

"Well Merry Christmas babe" a small smile forced its way onto my lips as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

_This was supposed to be the Christmas chapter but I thought I had uploaded it so I never bothered to check. I'm so sorry for not uploading it earlier, it's probably been done for a long time now. So sorry guys! Hope you enjoy it, I never did finish the other christmas chapters so you can probably expect those to come up later on, we also have a few spring, and summer chapters to come up after I graduate. _


	20. Chapter 20

**_Let me be honest with you guys. _**

**_I don't exactly feel the same excitement for writing a new chapter as I did before. _**

**_I'm kinda feeling like I should just focus on what I kinda want to focus on which is Youtube and drawing rather than writing fanfiction. I'm just not feeling the whole...writing fanfic right now and I don't know if that feeling will ever come back. _**

**_I currently have zero plans to write anything else...I do have great ideas to start but I kinda wanted to finish some stories before I started something new. _**

**_Like I refuse to lie anymore...I have NOTHING planned for my Alice in Wonderland fanfiction, I previously did but not anymore, I have nothing planned for almost any of my fanfics anymore. Out of simply forgetting or losing it half way through the story I just have nothing planned at the moment. _**

**_I'm at a point in my life where I need to focus on finding a job or getting famous enough on YT to start getting money. _**

**_I'm 18 years old and I can't live the rest of my life making no money off of fanfics, I need a job, I gotta focus on that job, and then maybe when I open up a paypal account I can start forcing myself to write new chapters/stories for payment but until then I don't think I'll be writing anymore. _**

**_I kinda just need to focus on what can/will pay me so I can live. _**

**_Also...the whole not getting feedback from each chapter (but when I don't upload some people freak out and comment) has affected me to the point that I don't think anyone is even reading what I put out. There were points where I stayed up until 1 in the morning, when I should have been focusing on high school, just to put out a new chapter and I'd get no feedback. Not even a simple "great chapter". That has kinda made me think no one cares for what I put out and if that is true...then I just don't care for writing anymore._**

_**Like someone commented asking when I'd put up another homestuck chapter...NO ONE for MONTHS had been commenting to show that they were reading so I had neglected that one for a VERY long time. Now I've gotten to a point where I'm neglecting everything I write because I don't see a point in it. Just because someone likes the story doesn't really show that they are going to continue reading each chapter and if no one is reading...then what is the point? **_

_**There isn't a point. **_

_**I'm done for now. **_


End file.
